Family Vs Fatality
by BellarkesBarchie2199
Summary: Fanfiction based off The Fosters 4x11 Insult to Injury Promo. Callie is missing, and injured, while Jesus life is on the line after a fight with Nick. Will Callie and Jesus survive? Will they find Callie, or only what she left behind? Will Jesus' head injury take a turn for the worst? Romantic Brallie included. Same story also on Wattpad (My username is BrallieEzriaStelena)
1. Chapter 1: Injured

**Based on The Fosters 4x11 Promo**

 **Chapter One**

 **Callie's Point of View**

"They couldn't have gotten too much further." Troy said. I was trying to find Mariana, and he said he saw her. Something feels wrong, something tells me he's lying, but why? I just kept my eye out for Mariana.

My phone starting ringing. I looked down, it was Aaron. I picked it up.

"Hey, so, uh, I just got a call for the JJC, and they got the DNA report back." He said. Great. Maybe Kyle can finally have a fair shot.

"And?" I asked.

"And Harvey is not a match." I guess not.

"Oh." I said disappointingly.

"But, there was more DNA on the murder weapon. Besides Kyle's. They can't ID it, but it's from someone related from Martha." My heart stopped, am I in a car with a killer? "A man."

I look over at Troy. He couldn't be the murderer, could he? What if it's his prints on the weapon? What if he is the killer?

"Thanks." I said to Aaron as I ended the call. I just kept staring at Troy in the corner of my eye. Heart racing. I shouldn't have entered this car.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. I don't need a ride, I can just meet up with my family to find her." I panicked. What if he doesn't pull over?

"No, It's not too much further, I don't mind driving you." He said. He isn't stopping.

"Can you please just pull over." I asked.

"I can't." He says simply.

"Why not?" I yelled.

"I just can't let you leave." He said.

"Why? Because you killed your grandmother?" I yelled. That wasn't suppose to come out. He became pale. He did do it.

"It was an accident." He said with only one hand on the wheel, pointing at me to make me try to understand.

"Stop the car right now" I demanded. Before he can say anything there was a car in front of us. I took the wheel from the passenger seat.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled. He hitted the breaks and we swirled around and hit the car. The glass broke everywhere, and the second car, the one that hitted ours, smashed on the passenger side. Everything started to fade and I blacked out.

 **Stef's Point of View**

I got out of my car, and I saw Nick and Jesus fighting. I have to stop it.

"Hey! Hey!" I yelled running towards them trying to get them to stop. It was too late. Nick punched Jesus, and now he's on the ground unconscious.

"Oh my god, Jesus!" Mariana yelled running towards him. I dropped to the ground, getting closer to him.

"Jesus, hey, can you hear me?" I said.

"Call 911!" I cried to Emma. "What did you do!" I angrily yelled to Nick.

He was just freaking out. Emma successfully called 911, and I stayed by Jesus' said while waiting for the ambulance.

Once it got here, I went with Jesus in the ambulance. Mariana is going with Emma, and collecting the rest of the kids to meet at the hospital.

The paramedics were situating Jesus, but then he was shaking like he was having a seizure.

"What's happening?" I asked with a pained voice.

"His brain injury is causing him to have a seizure." One paramedic said. My heart dropped at ' _Brain injury'_

Once we got to the hospital, they rushed Jesus out of the ambulance, checking his eyes, and getting ready for any procedures they will need to do. They rushed him in the hospital room and I wasn't allowed to go in. I just have to wait for any news on Jesus.

After waiting in the waiting room for about 15 minutes, Lena, Mariana, Brandon and Emma came rushing in.

"I couldn't find Jude or Callie." Emma said in a guilty tone.

"It's okay, Brandon call Callie, and Mariana call Jude. They need to get here as soon as possible." They nodded. And I took a seat next to Lena, and we just held each other's hand, waiting for news on Jesus.

 **Brandon's Point of View.**

I called Callie, but she wasn't picking up. Why wasn't she picking up. Maybe she's with AJ or Aaron, or still at the festival. I called again, no answer, so I decided to leave a message.

"Hey Callie, it Brandon. I'm just calling you to let you know that, that You got to get to the hospital, Jesus is hurt. So please, when you get this call me back."

I return to Emma and moms, they are so broken. What if Jesus doesn't make it. Stop think of that Brandon he'll be fine. Mariana came out.

"Jude is on his way. He was with Noah, his mom will drop him off." She informed us, I was expecting anger to come from Moms. Jude was told to stay away from Noah for a while, but they were too hurt to respond. They just turned to me waiting for an answer if Callie's coming.

Before I can say anything the doctor came out. Ready to give news. Moms stood up, ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2: Jesus

**Based on The Fosters 4x11 Promo**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Jude's Point of View -Before Mariana Called him-**

I'm hanging out with Noah. I don't care that i'm not suppose to, they don't even pay attention to me. I can walk off and never come back, and they wouldn't notice. Okay, maybe they would notice, but not for awhile.

Moms would kill me if they found out I snuck around with Noah. Especially if they found out that i'm smoking pot with him. They already forbid me from seeing him, and that's not fair. I should be able to see whoever I want. They don't ever forbid love, if they do it would be hypocritical since Stef complains that her dad forbidden her being gay and seeing women. They let everyone else have the love they want, but not me.

"Hey are you okay?" Noah asked.

"Have you ever felt like your parents favorited your other siblings?" I asked.

"No, partly because i'm an only child. Why? Do you feel that?" He asks concerningly.

"A little, they just don't pay attention to me as much as the others." He looked at me with comfort in his eyes. I lean in to kiss him, but my phone starts ringing.

It was Mariana.

"Hello?" I picked it up.

"Jude? Jesus is in the hospital!" She cried.

"Again? Why?" I asked concerningly.

"Nick punched him, and he knocked him out. Where are you?"

"I'm at ho-" I started, but she knew I was lying. "I'm with Noah."

"Okay, can you get a parent to drop you at the hospital?"

"Yeah i'll try, see you soon."

"Okay." She ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked.

"My brother is in the hospital, I have to go." I said getting up from the couch we've been hanging on.

"Wait. Do you need a ride? My mother can drop you off." He said.

"Okay." I sadly smiled. And then Noah's mom drove me to the hospital.

 **Lena's Point of View**

The doctor pulled Stef and me back, we will tell the kids the news, I just don't think they need to see their mothers break down.

"Okay, so Jesus." He started. "When he came here earlier for the nail in the head, we told you that there wasn't a safe way to get it out. So with the punch, it further the nail, and now it's closer to the brain."

"We've figured that part out doctor, just tell us if he's going to be okay." Stef said annoyed.

"Well, with the brain injury, not all the neurons can function properly, which caused the seizure in the ambulance." Wait Jesus had a seizure? Why didn't Stef tell me. "His brain can't function properly, and the only way to help him is to get to nail out. That would require very dangerous Brain surgery."

"Okay. So do the surgery." Stef said with no hesitation.

"Not doing the surgery would kill your son, but doing the surgery will be dangerous, there is an 80% chance he won't survive."

"Oh my god." I cried out. There is a good chance my son will die.

"We'll take the chance, do the surgery." Stef answered. I agree, we should do it.

Once talking with the doctor, and signing the paperwork for the surgery we went to find our children. Jude was here. He's safe, with us, but Callie wasn't.

I was about to question Callie's whereabout before Mariana interrupted.

"How is he?" She questioned.

"He has to go through brain surgery." Stef started.

"He's going to be okay right?" Mariana asked.

"Well, the surgery only has a 20% chance of succeeding." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Then why are doing it?" Jude yelled.

"Because it's the best option love." Stef said. Jude just looks down, guilty of yelling. Brandon and Emma just standing, looking scared. Everyone is scared.

"Guys, I know you are afraid, we all are, but things would be a lot worst if we don't do the surgery. I know it's risky, but we have to do it." Stef said, trying to hide back the pain in her voice. My heart breaking knowing her's is to.

"Okay, how about Brandon, you take everybody home. It's getting late." I said. He was hesitant, but he agreed.

"It's only 7:30." Mariana defended.

"I know, but you should go home, I'll call you if anything changes. I promise."

"Fine." She got up from her seat. She didn't want to leave, this was making her mad that I'm making her, but the kids need their rest.

Brandon was leaving with Mariana and Jude, but Emma stood behind.

"Are you going to go home?" I asked Emma.

"No, I can't leave, even though he's in surgery right now, I want to be here to make sure he's going to be okay." She said looking so broken. I can't tell her everything is going to okay, I would be lying.

"Honey, you need some rest, you look exhausted."

"Okay, i'll leave after we find out he's okay. Deal?" She insisted. I look over at Stef, and she was surprised on how much Emma wanted to stay and make sure Jesus is okay.

"Deal." I said. "I'm going to go out, to get a few things, we'll probably be here for awhile. Do you need anything Stef." She just shaked her head.

"What about you Emma?"

"No thank you Mrs. Adams Foster." She said politely.

"Just call me Lena." I said while getting my bag and headed to the store to get things like healthy snacks and water. Stef and I are probably going to stay at the hospital all night, and I want her to eat something.

After getting things that will keep us situated, I was driving back to the hospital, but stop at the red light. I see a church at the end of the street. Should I go and pray for Jesus? I'm not religious though. But, what if I do, then Jesus would be alright. Stop it Lena! I don't believe in god, but it doesn't hurt to stop and pray.

I decided to do it.

I walked in, and a wave of guilt splashed over me. I shouldn't be here, but something is telling me this is a good idea.

I walked to the Jesus statue. Seeing all the empty seat makes me feel desperate. I really need to find a way to save Jesus.

"Dear lord.." I started, I never believed I would ever be doing this.

"Well, you must know that Jesus is hurt. Really hurt, and the only way to help him, is surgery that is only 20% effective. I begging you to please keep my son safe." I said pleadingly. I quietly thanked him for listening and was about to leave, but something tells me that wasn't enough.

"I'm not going to beg, I'm going to demand." I said angrily. Jesus is a good person, he doesn't deserve this. And the world is just letting this happen. "Don't you dare take my son! I know that we don't usually pray, or partically believe in you, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt our family. So you better not hurt him. Don't you dare." I said. That felt honest, felt right.

I left, and went back to the hospital.

As I entered I felt a terrible sensation. Something bad happen. I just know it. I walked over to Stef and Emma, and they looked more scared before I left.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is there an update on Jesus?" Stef just nodded. My heart dropped. They're upset.

"The surgery was successful, but.."

"But what?"

"But, the doctors think he may not wake up."

"What.. What do you mean? He's in a coma?" I asked, voice breaking.

"Possibly, he could wake up now, months from now, or nev-" She stopped realizing what she's saying. Tears streaming down both of our faces.

"We can see him now." She added.

"Okay let's go." I said. Emma stayed behind.

"You guys go first. Okay." She said. Her eyes brimmed with tears as the tears on her cheeks were drying.

"Okay." I nodded.

Stef and I entered Jesus' room and saw Jesus, unconscious, connected to many tube. What if he doesn't wake.

"What do we do if he doesn't wake?" I asked Stef.

"I don't know, I really don't know."

 **Mariana's Point of View**

Once all of us got home, we were pretty tired, so all of us headed up to our rooms. I layed in my bed, and noticed Callie wasn't in hers. Well obviously Mariana, she wasn't with you. She's probably spending the night with AJ.

I quickly drifted off to sleep.

 **How was the second chapter? Are you happy that it was longer than the first? And I know, there was no Callie this chapter, but don't worry, next chapter is starting with her POV. It will probably be up by Wednesday at the latest. Thanks for Reading. Comment your thoughts and predictions.**


	3. Chapter 3: Callie

**Based on The Fosters 4x11 Promo**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Callie's Point of View**

I woke up I was in a white, bright room. It wasn't a hospital. Where was I. I was just laying on a cold metal table. And around me were medicine tools and medications, like what you would see if you were in a hospital, but I'm not.

The door was opening. Someone was coming in. Who was coming in?

The last thing I remember was…

I don't remember.

The last thing I remember was my mother just dying and just being sent to the foster system, but I was ten years old when that happened, I don't look like ten years old based on how tall I am, and how much I've grown.

What happened?

The door opened fully and a man came in. He had short brown hair, white skin, blue eyes, and barely any facial hair. Probably in his thirties.

Who is this man?

"Who are you?" I asked aloud.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding about the memory loss." He said to himself. Something about him I don't trust. Why would I trust him at all? I woke up in this room, with no memories, and he walks in and does nothing.

"Let's get some things straight, even though you have amnesia, you will probably remember things sooner or later. And I can't let you leave when you do." He said. I'm just confused. I don't even know who this guys is or what he wants from me, but he just keeps talking expecting me to understand.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" He said simply.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"2016, you're seventeen years old." He replied. First of all, how does he know that, and second, I'm seventeen? I'm missing seven whole years of my life.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Troy, and we got into a car accident together. Which is why you have a bandage on your head, and a cast on your leg." He replied. I looked down to my leg, and up to my head. I didn't even notice the casts.

"I have a doctor friend, and he patched you up, he told some side effects which include the obvious one, which is memory loss." He said said picking up a pair of scissor to spin around with his fingers, not even paying attention.

"What do you want with me?"

"You'll find out, don't worry I don't plan on hurting you unless you try to leave." He said as he left. He locked the door behind him. I can't get out. I don't even know where to go to if I even do.

 **Mariana's Point of View**

I woke up. It seems such a dreadful day already. I really want to know how Jesus is.

I walked into the kitchen. I saw Mike leaning of the kitchen Island talking to Jude and Brandon. I walked to the fridge and turn to Mike. I should make sure Callie was with AJ last night.

"Hey, did Callie spend the night at your place?" I asked him. He looked confused and slightly annoyed, it wasn't visible to Jude or Brandon, but I knew he wasn't a big fan of Callie. Which is ridiculous. She's a great person, and if she does hurt people, I know she doesn't mean it.

"No, why?" He replied.

"She didn't come home last night." I said worryingly. Brandon looked worried as well, and Jude just looked shocked.

"Well was AJ at home last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, after the festival, he came home pretty angry at himself." He replied.

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know, he said he got into a pretty big fight with Callie, and that's all I know." He replied.

"Okay, off topic, where's Callie?" Jude asked.

"I'll call moms, see if they heard from her." I added. I dialed Mom's number and she picked up right away.

"Hey honey, is everything okay at home?" She asked.

"I really don't know, but have you seen Callie? She's didn't come home last night." I told her.

"No, is she with AJ?" She added with worryness in her voice.

"Well, Mike told me she wasn't with him yesterday, but I can check now." I replied.

"Okay, if she's not with him, call Aaron, check with him, and try to call Callie, and if none of them work, call me back. Okay?"

"Okay." She hanged up. I look over at Brandon and tears were brimming in his eyes, and worryness took over him at the fact that Callie is missing. Jude looks extremely worried as well. Mike actually soften up and looks genuinely concern.

I just called AJ.

"Hey AJ, it's Mariana. Is Callie with you?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday, why?" He replied.

"Well do you know where she went? She didn't come home last night." I replied.

"Check Aaron, she's probably been with him all night." He said with a tone.

"Okay tell me what happened yesterday, why are you so sure she's with Aaron?" I asked. I don't want detail, well I do, only to see if it can help find out where Callie is.

"We had a fight, and I kind of broke up with her." He admitted.

"Well, I'll check Aaron then." I said disappointed in AJ.

Then I started dialing Aaron's number.

"You have Aaron's number?" Mike asked.

"Yeah why?" I said with an annoyed tone.

"I was just wondering how." He replied.

"It isn't that weird Dad, I do to. You know they're working together to find a murderer, he just wanted to be prepared if something happens." Brandon said. Jude was quiet.

"Maybe something did." I replied as Aaron picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Aaron, it's Mariana, I was just wondering if Callie's with you?" I asked.

"No, I haven't talked to her since yesterday." My heart dropped, fear spread over me. Where was she?  
"When?" I asked.

"Around 5:00, I called her and gave her an update on the investigation and she hanged up." He replied. "Why are you asking?" He asked also worried.

"She didn't come home last night, and she isn't with my moms, or AJ, or anyone we know. I thought, I actually hoped she was with you, so at least we know she's safe." I admitted.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"It's not your fault, she's probably fine, I'm probably just overreacting." I told him.

"Well call me if you hear from her."

"I will." I said as I hanged up the phone.

I just looked at the others who are all worried.  
"Where is she then?" Brandon asked.

"I have no idea, but Brandon when did you call Callie yesterday? To tell her to come to the hospital?" I asked him.

"Uh, let me check." He said pulling out his phone. "She didn't answer, but it was at 5:45. Why?"

"Okay, so Callie lost contact to people between 5pm to 5:45." I said. "So, between that time, she stop answering her phone, but now we need to find her."

They nodded. And I called Mom back to tell her that Callie wasn't found. She told us to come to the hospital. So, all of us: Mike, Jude, Brandon and I went to the hospital.

 **Lena's Point of View**

We stayed overnight at the hospital. We weren't just ready to leave yet. I know we have other kids to care for, but one of us can't leave Jesus. And we can't leave each other, so we got Mike to make sure the kids were okay, and stay with them.

I was sitting in the hospital cafeteria with Stef. We haven't even changed out of our clothes. I wore a blue sweater over my Justice for Jack shirt.

Stef was just quiet while we ate, then her phone rang.

"Who is it?" I asked her. She mouthed Mariana and answered the call. Okay, it's just Mariana calling it can't be that that bad.

"Hey honey, is everything okay at home?" Stef asked Mariana. Stef just kept listening and her expression changed. It went to worry and sadness about Jesus to even more worryness and even fear. Something is wrong.

"No, is she with AJ?" She asked, with her voice cracking. Callie? Is there someone wrong with Callie? I just kept reading Stef's expression and waited for her to say something to get a better sense of what's going on.

"Okay, if she's not with him, call Aaron, check with him, and try to call Callie, and if none of them work, call me back. Okay?" She said quickly. Where was Callie. What's happening. Stef put the phone down.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Callie didn't come home last night." She said.

"Where is she then?"

"The kids don't know, Mariana is going to get into contact with AJ and Aaron to see if she's with one of them. She'll call back soon." She added. What if Callie isn't with anyone? Where would she be?

Minutes later Mariana called back. Stef answered the phone. Scared of hearing what's on the other line. I took her hand and told her silently in my head told her she didn't have to find out alone. We were alone, so I put on speaker.

"Hey, so did you call Aaron and AJ?" Stef said.

"Yeah, she isn't with either of them." Mariana said. She's worried to, we're all are. Stef's face fell, with worryness.

"Can you get everyone to the hospital?

"Yeah." She said as she hanged up. We didn't even get to talk anymore, before Mariana stopped the call. I guess no one is in the mood to talk right now.

An half of an hour later, all the kids, well except Callie and Jesus, were here. Stef and I contacted the police, and they put a missing person's report on her. Stef is not allowed on the case, and neither is Mike. It's highly unfair, they should be on the case on finding our daughter.

All of the kids look broken. How much pain is our family going to be put through? First Jesus going into a coma, and now Callie being missing.

Stef and Mike were together talking to a few officers who are allowed to be on the case. I just sat with Brandon, Jude and Mariana.

"Where do you think she is?" Jude asked looking at no one. That got me thinking. Where could she be? Stef walked toward us, even more tears in her eyes.

"They found something." She said. All of the kids looked up with hope.

"What is it?"

"They found… They found a lot of blood at a car crash site. The car that caused the crash is missing, and no one got a glimpse of the license plate, but there is a lot of blood left behind. And…" She started crying even more.

"And what Mom?" Brandon asked harshly.

"And many people saw what happen, they're dumb enough to write down the license plate, but they describe and young women arguing with the driver, they heard demands to stop the car, and I guess the driver didn't, and lost control of the wheel and got into an accident." She explained. "The passenger matched Callie's description, and the blood matches hers." She choked out. Eyes widen.

"It's Callie's blood." She finalized.

 **Brandon's Point of View**

Callie is hurt. She is. She was in a car with someone, but who. I bet when we find out, we'll find Callie.

"Was there anymore blood at the scene?" Mariana asked. "Like the driver's?" Tears brimming in her eyes.

"No." She shook her head. "There's something else."

"What?" I replied.

"The police, thinks that, with the amount of blood found at the scene, the chances of finding Callie alive are low." She said staring into each of our eyes. I can't lose Callie. I can't lose Jesus. I can't lose either one of them.

I felt tears burning on my cheek.

I can't be here anymore.

I can't be here knowing Callie is out there, in trouble.

Knowing, that since my parents aren't allowed to work on the case, that this isn't a priority.

If finding Callie isn't their priority, then it sure of hell is mine.

I stormed out of the hospital. Knowing that I have no idea where to start, but I'm finding Callie.

Someone followed me out. Of course someone did.

I turned around and it was Mariana.

"I'm going to help you Brandon. I'm going to help you find her."

 **Well that's my third chapter. How did you think of it? Any predictions on how the story will further? Any idea you think I should add? And one question, since Callie lost her memory, which specific scenes should she remember first? Well thanks for reading. Chapter 4 should be posted by Thursday.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mat's Visit

**Based on The Fosters 4x11 Promo**

 **Chapter Four**

 **-A Few Days Later-**

 **Stef's Point of View**

It's been a few days since Callie has been missing, and Jesus going into a coma. A few days. Why couldn't we find her? Why couldn't I find her? I tried even though I'm not allowed on the case. Some of my coworkers are filling me in on things they aren't suppose to because they even think it's unfair that I can't legally be looking for my daughter.

My boss banned Mike and I from this case because she said she doesn't want it to end like it did last time one of children was involved. She was talking about Jesus, and going into that house and getting shot. Mike killing the shooter. She doesn't want this to end up like that, but this is different.

Callie is missing. They don't even have a suspect. Why can people describe Callie in the car arguing with someone, but they can't describe who she was arguing with.

Okay, think Stef. Who would take your daughter?

Think of your daughter's enemies.

Just think.

It's not Liam, he's still in jail. I even made sure he was still there.

Maybe one of Justina's people? No. She may want to keep Callie quiet, but they described a man arguing with Callie in a car. I doubt Callie would go into a car with one of Justina's people.

Doug Harvey? Maybe. He was following Sophia during the Bayfest festival. I lost track of them worrying about Mariana, maybe he thought that she was Callie.

But, why would Callie be in a car with him? He is like the number one suspect for Martha Johnson's true killer?

Maybe he forced her in the car?

Well that is my only suspect.

I also checked ex boyfriends, but Wyatt is Indiana. I also trust him, so it's not him. And AJ and Callie just broke up, I trust him to. So it's not an ex as the police suggested.

So, my only suspect is Doug Harvey, but the police already checked him out, and he has no signs of having my daughter.

Who took my daughter?

I don't believe that she's dead. I know Callie. She's strong and brave. She can fight through a car accident, right?

She has to.

I'm not believing she's gone until they show me her body.

Until then. I'm going to look for her.

I was at home, Lena was at the hospital, incase Jesus wakes. Brandon, Mariana and Jude were in their rooms. Knowing this is even more sad. Two of my children aren't home, aren't safe, and are in life and death situations.

The someone knocked on the door. I really don't want to answer it. I don't want them to see how much of a mess I am in.

But I did anyways.

I answered the door.

It was Mat.

"Hey Mat." I said.

"Hey Mrs. Foster." He kindly said, with a sad smile. He knows what this family has been dealing with the past few days.

"Mariana is upstairs."

"I'm actually here for Brandon as well." He opened up. Brandon. Brandon has been a mess to, his brother is a coma, and his sist-, does he actually considers Callie as his sister? I doubt it.

I know he cares for her a lot, and I know they're not together, so what does he consider her as? I have no idea.

"Yeah. Come in." I said as letting him in.

This is good I guess. Brandon has a friend to help him through this. And Mariana has her boyfriend to get her through this.

 **Brandon's Point of View**

I'm failing. I haven't found her yet. Now I know this is real. It's been a few days since we found out Callie is missing. I went back to the Bayfest Festival, with Mariana, who wouldn't let me find Callie by myself, and talked to people asking if they saw something. But it's useless, the people who were there never payed attention.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I just said "Come in." I was just laying on my bed.

Someone came in. I turned over, and it was Mat.

"Hey." Was all I manage to say. Getting up. Did someone ask him to be here?

"Hey." He replied. Sitting at the end of my bed.

"What's up?" I asked. He's here for something.

"I came here to check on you." I knew it. Who asked him here?

"Why?" I mumbled. "Who asked you here?"

"No one asked me here. I just wanted to make sure we're okay." He said.

"Oh."

"I know you're not okay, none of you are, but I just wanted to make sure you were physically okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, you've been either chasing down leads that lead to nowhere or staying up here shutting everyone out. I just don't want you to find something, then go rogue and get yourself hurt." He's right. If I did find a lead that actually lead somewhere, I would probably go before waiting for someone to come with me. I would obviously tell my moms, but I probably wouldn't wait for them.

"I just need Callie to be safe." I let out.

"I know you do, I know you care for her deeply, and need her to be safe, but so do you." He replied. "And Mariana, you two are probably working harder than the police looking for her. Just stay safe while doing so." He said. He held out his arms for a hug. I took it.

I don't usually cry in front of people, but I did now.

"I love her." I cried out.

"I know."

 **Mariana's Point of View**

 _I was walking home from the hospital. I visited Jesus today. He was still in a coma. The doctors don't know when he's going to wake up._

 _When I got home I saw Brandon, Jude and Moms are sitting in the living. Something terrible happened. I feel it. Tears were streaming down each one of their faces._

" _What's wrong" I asked. Too afraid to know the answer._

" _They… They found Callie." Mom choked up before saying her name. My heart broke. If they found Callie then everyone would be happy and relieved, but everyone is miserable and devastated._

" _She's gone." She added. No this can't be happening. No it can't._

 _I heard someone calling my name faintly ._

It was getting louder as the scene was fading.

I shot up awake.

"Mariana, you're awake it was just a nightmare." Mat said. Tears were streaming down my face. I just burst myself into his arms. "It was just a nightmare." He continued while comforting me.

"It felt so real though. It felt like it was actually happening." I said while still in his arms.

"I know it did." He replied. I seperated from, which made me sad. I wish I could stay in his arms forever. "What was it about?"

I remembered the dream so clearly. This can actually happen. More tears were streaming down my face.

"You don't have to tell me." He said sweetly. I grabbed his hands.

"It's was about Callie." I opened up. "They found her, but they didn't find her-"

"Alive." He finished my sentence so I didn't have to say it. He looked over at my laptop. I searching things up.

The last thing I searched up is was how much blood an average female can live without. The results were scaring me, and I guess I fell asleep. This probably caused the nightmare.

No, Callie being missing is the reason behind the nightmare.

I won't rest well until Jesus wakes up, and Callie is found, alive.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Mat, he's so sweet. I know I love him, but he has plans for his future. Which includes Berklee College of Music, that is all the way in Boston.

"I needed to talk to you, and I also wanted to check on you and Brandon." He answered honestly.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked curious.

"We don't have to talk about it right now. You have more important things to deal with." He said. He's so sweet, he is always concerned about my feelings.

"I don't mind, go ahead and talk."

"Well. I decided I'm going to take a gap year, and decide about College later. All I know is that I want you in my future."

"No, I can't ask you to do that for me. You want to go to Berklee, you should do that."

"I want to be with you more than Berklee. And you're not asking me to do this. I'm deciding to do it myself. I need to be here with you not over 3000 miles away." He says. I just hug him again.

"I love you Mat."

"I love you to Mariana."

 **Callie's Point of View**

I'm still stuck in the white room. It's been about four days since I woke up here. Troy stop by time to time giving me food and water. What does he want from me? It seems like he want me to keep quiet, but why wouldn't he just kill me to do so?

I'm wearing a shirt that says Justice 4 Jack. What does that mean?

Troy locks me in the room, nothing else. I should figure a way out of here. Where would I go when I get out of here though? I guess the police station. I don't have a phone on me. Or anything else for that matter. Maybe I can run out next time he comes in, but he'll catch up to me.

He isn't hurting me, maybe I should just stay here until I get some memories back. Hopefully soon I'll get some back.

The door opened and Troy came in. Of course he did.

"Here." He said as he gave me a tray of food like usual and a glass of water. Then he left. Door locked obviously.

This time he gave me a glass of water, usually it was in a paper or plastic cup. I could break the glass and find a way to get out, or use it as a weapon. Of course I can't now. It would be too soon.

I should eat. Knowing if I'm planning to escape, I could get lost without food for days or he could catch me, and not let me eat for days. Who knows.

The food was lasagna, something about was bringing back a memory.

 _I was sitting at an end of a kitchen island. A young man was sitting next to me. He had blue-green eyes and brown hair. He seems around the same age as me._

" _Who's this?" The boy asks._

" _Oh this is Callie. She's going to be staying with us for a little while." An older woman told the boy. The kitchen table was also filled with two other teenagers. One boy and one girl._

" _Oh, okay stay with us?" The boy questioned the older women. He was serving a plate of lasagna and handed it to me._

" _Nice to meet you." He said. I know I was being rude during this, but something about this boy feels different._

" _What about him?" I asked._

" _What?" The older women asked for a response to my question._

" _How did you get him." I said. Wow that feels rude. I could feel that I was beat up. Lip busted and bruises on my body, but that was a tone. "99 cent store, you have everything."_

" _Brandon is my partner Stefanie's biological son from her previous marriage." She explained._

 _So this boy is named Brandon. Nice to know._

 _Another older women came in, she was wearing a cop uniform._

" _Hey honey." The women addresses as the cop made her way to the table._

" _Hi." She breathed out. She probably had a tired day at work. "All right, lasagna."_

 _I just kept staring. Why my first memory I get back is one I am extremely rude in?_

" _How are you honey?" The cop asked the women._

" _Good how are you?" She asked as they kissed. I knew I don't have a problem with that, but in this memory, it seems like I did._

" _Hi babies." She yelled out while going to the fridge, so all these teenagers are their kids. Probably a good idea figuring out what these memories mean._

" _What, nobody told you our mom was a cop?" The younger teenage boy teased._

" _See this is why no boys ever want to come over." The teenage girl teased to her mother._

 _She replied back saying "As it should be."_

" _So you're dykes." I commented. Okay it's rude to have attitude to a family, but calling them Dykes is not okay. Why am I so rude in this memory._

 _The room went to an awkward silence until the younger teenage boy spoke up._

" _They prefer the term people, but yeah, they're gay." He defended his moms. If I was in his situation I'll probably do the same._

" _And he's the real son?" I pointed to Brandon he looked angry and confused. Okay why am I being like this. I know this is a memory, but I wish I wasn't so rude to those people._

 _The cop mom just awkwardly laughed, and asked "And who's this?"_

The people in this memory seem like people I can trust, maybe people whom I am missing. I don't understand why they would be missing me, saying I was so rude to them from this memory.

But their son Brandon, also seem like someone I should trust. A feeling makes me feel like I do trust him. Possibly even love him. Maybe even in love with him.

 **How did you like Mat in this chapter? Was he being a good friend? A good boyfriend? Both? And are you happy Callie remembered something? Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4, comment thoughts, theories, predictions, and always comment how you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading. Chapter 5 should be uploaded on Sunday.**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories and Motives

**Based on The Fosters 4x11 Promo**

 **SCRIPT FROM REAL SCENES ARE OWNED BY FREEFORM THE FOSTERS**

 **Chapter Five**

 **The Next Day**

 **Callie's Point of View**

I was laying on the metal table. It's like the only place to be, unless you wanted the floor. I really didn't mind that is was cold.

Troy barely came in here at times, but I still don't understand what he wants from me. He did take off the casts though. I almost fully healed of whatever happened. He said we got into a car accident. But why was I in a car with him? What started all of this?

 _I was standing outside a white door. The house was cute. But I felt nervous. The door opened and an old woman answered._

 _Something about her I trusted._

" _Can I help you?" She asked. I remember her. She was an old foster mother. Sheila was her name. I also remember her foster son Kyle. I also remember their home. It was safe and comforting. I remembered playing with Kyle, Jude was very young during this time._

 _Jude._

 _Where's Jude?_

 _Is he safe?_

 _He must be like fourteen now. Wow. I wish I had all my memories back._

" _Hi, Sheila. Do you remember me?" I asked._

" _Callie?" She recognized me. "Oh Callie." She smiled while grabbing my hands. "Come in." She led me in._

 _She sat me at the table. I remember coloring with Kyle at this table._

" _Your project sounds wonderful. We just hope you remember this home as a safe and loving one." I do remember this home as a safe and loving one. I was younger then. I must've been in other homes. I wonder where I ended up at now. Hopefully Jude ended up there to._

" _I do yeah." I said. This was a safe environment. "You and Tom were really nice to us."_

 _Tom was our foster dad. Sheila's husband._

" _Tom past away last year." She said trying to keep her happiness flowing. That's terrible. He was such a good person._

" _I'm really sorry."_

" _Thank you. It's been hard. Especially for Kyle. Losing the only father he ever knew." I felt sad for Kyle. He was just as comforting as Tom and Sheila._

" _So you adopted Kyle?"_

" _Yes." She said happily._

 _I asked her why she didn't keep Jude and I. And she said it was because their age, and Kyle having dyslexia and impulse control issues. The state wouldn't let her keep all three of us. I understand why they couldn't keep us._

" _How is Kyle?"_

" _Kyle is in prison. Well Juvenile Detention until he turns 18. Then he will go into an adult facility." She admitted. Why? What do Kyle do?_

" _For how long?"_

" _The rest of his live."_

I remembered that home so well now. Kyle was my foster brother, and Jude was so young then. It felt safe. But now Kyle was in prison. I remembered why. He was accused and sentenced for "killing" Martha Johnson. I know him. He couldn't have done that.

" _So, why didn't you sign in at the Rec Center that day?" A young man asked. He seemed older than me. The nametag he was wearing said Aaron Baker._

" _I don't know." Kyle answered. We were in the Juvenile Center. This seems recent, like this could've happened this month. "I guess I just forgot, but I was there."_

 _We are looking for all evidence that clears Kyle._

" _It was raining, we were all inside, I was watching the game with Patrick." He explained. He has an alibi. He should be released. Or have a fair trial._

 _He explained yelling about sports with Patrick and some other people. Kyle doesn't know if Patrick still works at the Rec Center. If he did, then this would be a lot easier._

 _Kyle wonders if we did hunt down Patrick and he claims that Kyle was with him the day Martha Johnson was killed that he'll get a fair trial. I hope. Better doing that, than nothing. Aaron thought it was possible._

 _Then Kyle and I talked about our past, and Jude, and how he's taller than me. This memory must've been recent then, if Jude is old enough to be taller than me._

 _The guards told us time was up, and I promised I'll find Patrick. I want to get him out._

So I was helping Kyle, trying to get enough evidence to get him a fair trial. I can tell these memories are recent. I guess Aaron was someone who was helping me. Was he a friend? A lawyer? Who was he?

 _A guy was trying to plug in something into an outlet behind me._

" _Oh sorry." I said, scooting my chair in so he can get by._

" _No worries." He smiled. This is how I met Aaron I guess. "Thank you."_

" _Yeah, of course." I said. He sat back into his chair. I looked at the books he had. "Law school?"_

" _Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?"_

" _Oh, nothing, um. You seem kind of young to be in Law School."_

" _I am, I'm only 19." He admitted. "It's a five year law program. You get your Bachelor's and JD all at once."_

" _Oh, cool."_

" _What about you? You in school?"_

" _Yeah, um, I go to NYU. I study photography." I lied. I don't know why I lied, but I did. Is this how Aaron knew me?_

" _Oh yeah. What are you doing here?"_

" _I'm just in town, visiting some friends."_

" _I'm Aaron, by the way."_

" _Cameron." I lied. Again. I really hope he knows the truth now._

" _Nice to meet you Cameron."_

I remembered Aaron completely now. He helped me with Kyle's case. I remembered going to the beach and taking pictures with him. I remembered the kiss we shared. I remembered telling him the truth about my identity. I remembered that he worked hard helping me find Martha's true killer. I also remember telling him I had a boyfriend.

AJ. I remember him to. How I met him on the streets. How I tried to help him by letting him stay where I volunteered. Him getting me fired. And him getting himself put into Juvie. How he was fostered by the people I was staying with, which are the people who were in my very first memory I got back. Jude was there to. I remembered how we kissed, and we didn't continue dating until after a I guess he got jealous of all the time I spent with Aaron trying to help Kyle, that he finally snapped at Aaron when he continued to flirt with me. And then we broke up because he thinks I want Aaron instead of him. I know we both said pretty stupid things which led to our breakup, but something caught my eye.

I was wearing the same shirt I am wearing now when AJ and I broke up. That means this is all very recent. All of that happened right before I lost all my memories and Troy took me.

 _I was getting signatures for Jack's Law. I remember calling it Foster Care Reform so more people sign the petition. I got a signature from somebody signed at petition and then left. Then a man came his way towards me. It was Troy._

" _Hi, are you interested in Foster care Reform?" I asked him. "We need some signatures to get our bill on the ballot." I holded up the clipboard that had all the signatures._

" _Yeah sure." He said talking the clipboard and signing._

" _Thanks. Would you also consider donating to help Kyle Snow get a fair trial? He was wrongly convicted of murder."_

" _No I won't." He said with a tone._

" _Okay."_

" _You know, you shouldn't be doing that." He looked upset. "You're raising money for a murderer."_

" _Okay, well he's not a murderer."_

" _Yes, he is." He yelled, but not loud enough that it bothered anyone around. "Uh. I'm Troy Johnson. Martha was my grandmother." He admitted. I felt bad for him, but that doesn't explain why he's locking me in this small white room._

" _Oh."_

" _See, a friend of mine called me this morning to tell me about this. And I didn't believe it." I felt bad, this was hurting him. "I just got my mother back, from years of her being so depressed that she couldn't even get out of bed."_

" _I'm sure this have been really hard for you all, but Kyle is a victim here to, he did not do this."_

" _Yes. He did."_

" _No he didn't. The detective on your grandmother's case made sure he was convicted even though there is evidence that points to somebody else. Okay, don't you want the person to be responsible to be found?" I asked._

" _Look, Kyle is guilty. I know that, and so did the Jury, and I'm sorry if you have convinced yourself of some cockamamie theory, but please let this go. For my family's sake." Then he left._

Maybe he wanted me to not ruin his family. Maybe. I'm trying to get a sense on why he took me.

 _I was running across the street. Looking for someone. Who was I looking for?_

" _Oh hey." Troy called out. Getting my attention. I went up to him. "You alright?"_

" _Yeah." I said. I was worried for someone, but who. I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was searching the area looking for somebody._

" _Hey, look I'm sorry about before. It's um. It just been kind've hard." He said. A sincere apology. I think, then why did he take me if he was the one to apologize? Shouldn't I have been the one?_

" _No, I understand. Actually, um I think my sister is missing. She's latina, really short. She has a Justice 4 Jack shirt on. Have you seen her?" I have a sister? Since when?_

" _Dark hair?" He asked._

" _Yeah."_

" _Pretty girl?" He questioned._

" _Yeah." I answered.  
_ " _Yeah, I think, I actually did seen her get into a car just a little bit ago. Do you want a?" He was gesturing towards his car. Did I get in? I hope I didn't get in. Because even though the guy seemed innocent then, I'm sure he's not now. But this is piecing things together._

" _I mean I think if we hurry we can probably-"_

" _Yeah, thank you."_

" _Yeah sure."_

 _Then we kept driving. I kept an eye out for my sister. I don't even know who she is, but I hope I'll remember soon._

 _"They couldn't have gotten too much further." Troy said. My phone starting ringing. I looked down, it was Aaron. I picked it up._

 _"Hey, so, uh, I just got a call for the JJC, and they got the DNA report back." He said._

 _"And?" I asked._

 _"And Harvey is not a match."_

 _"Oh." I said disappointingly._

 _"But, there was more DNA on the murder weapon. Besides Kyle's. They can't ID it, but it's from someone related from Martha. A man."_

 _I look over at Troy. Maybe he was the one who killed his grandmother. I can't kid myself, he probably is the one to do it._

 _"Thanks." I said to Aaron as I ended the call._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked._

 _"Um, yeah. I don't need a ride, I can just meet up with my family to find her." I panicked. What if he doesn't pull over?_

 _"No, It's not too much further, I don't mind driving you." He said. He isn't stopping._

 _"Can you please just pull over." I asked._

 _"I can't." He says simply._

 _"Why not?" I yelled._

 _"I just can't let you leave." He said._

 _"Why? Because you killed your grandmother?" I yelled. Saying that probably is the reason I'm here now._

 _"It was an accident." He said with only one hand on the wheel, pointing at me to make me try to understand._

 _"Stop the car right now" I demanded. Before he can say anything there was a car in front of us. I took the wheel from the passenger seat._

 _"WATCH OUT!" I yelled. He hitted the breaks and we swirled around and hit the car. The glass broke everywhere, and the second car, the one that hitted ours, smashed on the passenger side. Everything started to fade and the memory stopped._

That was the last event that happened before I woke up here. I understand why Troy wants me out of the way. He doesn't want to be convicted for murder. He killed someone. Why wouldn't he just do the same to me. I mean it would be easier. If I escape, he'll easily go down.

The door was opening.

He was coming in.

Fear takes over my body. I hide beside the door, so when he enters I can hopefully leave or attack him.

The door is completely opened. He is standing in front of me, back facing me. This may be my only chance. He could just turn around and catch me. I sneakily tiptoe to the door. And run out.

I don't know where to go, but I know if I don't leave soon, he could kill me. I was just running down a long concrete hall. Maybe we're underground. Or somewhere abandoned. I don't know.

I kept on running, I hear him running after me. He's faster. He's catching up.

I see a door. I kept running to it, hoping I can escape, and get help before he catches up. I opened it and run out.

I see that we're in an alley. So is an abandoned building. He's getting closer. I have no idea where to go. Each end shows just cars speeding down the road. Like we're on the interstate. I can't get help here. I can't just hitchhike on the interstate. Or run from him. I don't even know where the police station is. I can't get help now.

By now he must've caught up.

I turned around he was right there. With a lot of anger.

"I thought not tying you up would've been a nice gesture, but I guess not." He said. Grabbing my arm and dragging me back to the room I was in before.

On the way there he grabbed rope and a knife. I shouldn't have ran.

He led me back into the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone. I promised." I begged.

"Oh, so you do remember." He said, not shocked at all. I put my head down. What am I supposed to say? He just rolled his eyes and went behind. I don't know his plan. I just don't.

He put my arms together forcefully, and I admit it hurt a little bit, and started tightly wrapping the rope around them.

The more he put on, the more it dug into my skin. It stung. I wince in pain when he tied it. I could barely move my arms.

Then he pushed me to the ground and it hurt a little but. I landed on my arms, my left shoulder felt more pain. I dug my nails into my hand to try to control it. It didn't help. My shoulder hurt like hell.

It seems like he felt a little guilty, but him feeling guilty wouldn't make sense. He moved towards me. He was tying my legs together. I just kept my eyes closed. I needed to picture a happy moment. I moment where I felt safe. Nothing came to mind. I remember only feeling safe with my mother, Colleen.

 _I paced out of an alley. I covered my mouth. The feeling I had was guilt. I don't know what about._

 _An older women followed me._

" _Hey, Hey, Hey it's okay." She said. "You did the right thing. I'm proud of you for calling me love."_

" _Don't be proud of me." I snapped at and we were face to face. This women was in the same memory if the first one I got back. She was one of the moms. I recognize her, and her cop uniform._

" _Okay. What's going on? You need to talk to me. You need to talk to me now." She demanded, but in a delicate tone._

 _I hesitated to answer. "Now!"_

" _I did something wrong, and I couldn't tell you."_

" _Okay, What? Why?"_

" _Cause I was afraid."_

" _Afraid of what? Afraid we were going to get made? Afraid you were going to get into trouble? What?"_

" _Both, I guess. I just thought… I was afraid because… I lied again, and because I didn't come to you again, and because I messed up again. I thought that would mean you wouldn't want me anymore. Like you would finally just give up on me." I admitted in tears._

" _Okay is this why you're going to live with Robert?" She asked. Don't know who that is, but I trust I will when the time comes._

" _I just thought that if I left on my own, it wouldn't hurt as much as if you told me to go, but it does. It hurts so much." I released all my emotions to this woman._

" _Okay, listen. Love, look at me. Nothing you can do is going to make us not want you. You hear me? Nothing."_

 _She promised nothing can make her not want me and pulled me close into a hug. The hug lasted for awhile._

That women. I feel like I can trust her. That I feel safe with her. Like she's my mother.

My legs were in pain with how tight the ropes were, and I focused back on Troy.

He notices me staring at him.

"Tell me everything you remember." He demanded, but it wasn't aggressively.

"Um… I remember that you killed your grandmother." That was all I said. He looked guilty again.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yes." I lied. He catches on.

"No it isn't. Tell me everything you remember. EVERYTHING!" He yelled, but still not aggressively.

"That's all I promise." I want the upper hand. Even though mine our tied right now. I think him knowing everything I know will help him win.

He pulled out a gun, and started yelling. Fear washed over me. He knows I'm lying. I have to tell him the truth.

 _I made a plan with a guy around my age. It was Brandon I recognize him from the first memory I got back. Then we separated. I made my way to the side door of a small red house. I remember. I was looking for Jude. I was trying to save him from an unfit foster home._

 _A home where the foster father beat us, and demanded us to do things for him._

 _I knocked on the door calling Jude's name in a hushed whisper. Jude was doing the dishes. He couldn't hear me, so I sneaked around back._

 _I could hear Brandon knocking on the front door, asking for help._

 _I entered the back door, trying to get to Jude, and Brandon was distracting our old Foster Father. Well I hope old._

 _I quietly tried to sneak to the kitchen, while Brandon kept distracting him._

 _I failed and he noticed me._

" _WOAH HEY!" He said angrily making his way towards me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_

" _I just want to talk to Jude for a minute." I defended. I put myself in danger, but not only myself, but also Brandon._

" _NO SHUT UP!" He demanded. "YOU GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"_

 _I tried calming him down, didn't work._

" _HEY SHUT UP!"_

" _Okay, look, I'm sorry about your car, I promise you -"_

" _GET OUT OF HERE." He demanded as he aggressively put his hands on my shoulders._

" _Hey, don't touch her!" Brandon yelled._

" _Don't touch me." I yelled at him. He put his hands down and reached for something in his drawer. It was a gun. He pointed it at Brandon and me. The yelling continues as he kept aiming the gun at Brandon. Brandon was being protective, but he should've just waited outside. Yelling continues until Brandon's mom, and the women I remember feeling very safe around came in with the gun pointed at my old foster Father._

" _FREEZE! FREEZE! Get down on your knees now!" She yelled. I made my way with Jude and_

 _we reunited with a long hug. I heard more yelling as a male police officer arrested Jim Pearson, my old foster father._

 _I remember the rest of that night. The police officially arresting Pearson. And going to live with The Fosters. I remember telling Brandon that he didn't have to come, but he replied by saying "Yes I did." I knew I loved him then. But then I remembered I was his foster sister, and that we couldn't be together. Also I remember trusting Stef, who is the women I felt safe with. I remember her name. I also know that since I care about Stef a lot, that being with Brandon would be complete and utter betrayal, but I have a feeling that this feeling with Brandon wasn't the last of it. I feel bad for hurting Stef, even though I barely remember her._

"What else do you remember!" Troy asked. I realized i'm still with him. He had a gun. I have to tell him.

I told him about AJ and Aaron. I also told him I remember a few past foster homes which are Sheila and Pearson's. I told him I remembered who he is. How I met him. How I got into his car and we got into the crash. I also told him that I briefly remember Brandon and Stef. I didn't tell him I remember feeling love for Brandon or extreme care for Stef. I just didn't think it was necessary. And he could hurt them, to hurt me if he knew.

He was surprised with how much I already remember. But I knew it wasn't seven years worth. I still don't know a lot. Troy was pleased and put the gun in his pocket, I noticed it was on safety the whole time. My stress and fear went down a bit. He calmed down.

His expression changed to sadness. To guilt.

"I lied. My grandmother's death wasn't an accident." He admitted. Why would he tell me this. "It wasn't cold blooded murder either."

Where was he going with this?

"My grandmother was abusive." He admitted. I knew he was telling the truth. He looked so emotional and sad remembering the past, I felt bad for him. "She abused my mother, when she was younger. And then she stopped. My mother was able to forgive her, and she believed that her mother has changed. That she wasn't violent anymore. She only got violent when she drank, but she drank all of the time."

"You don't have to tell me this."

"Yeah I do. You need to know why I can't let you go out and let me go to prison." I understood. I let him continue.

"She continue to drink and stopped abusing my mother, but started abusing me. One day I got home and the only person home at the time was my grandmother. She smelled of alcohol and I automatically knew she was drunk. And for some reason she was very angry at me. I never got the chance find out why. She started chasing me with a bat, and I ran. I ran outside. She she had fire in her eyes, and picked up the closest thing I could reach and before she could hit me, I hit her." Tears were welling up his eyes. I knew he wasn't lying. It was obvious he was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you go to the police. Just say it was self defense?"

"My mother saw the whole thing. She was in denial. She couldn't believe her mother tried to hurt me. She thought she stopped abusing people, and she just couldn't believe it. I suggested calling the police, but she was so upset. At herself, at me, and at her mother that I couldn't. I couldn't leave her."

"It was self defense. You wouldn't have gotten a sentence. Your mother being a witness would've cleared you."

"We didn't realize that until it was too late. I'm her only child, and she really got depressed at the idea of losing me. Then when we realized that we should've told the police, and it was too late for them to believe self defense. I feel terrible that Kyle had to take the blame, but I just can't leave my mother."

I just nodded. I understand his motives.

"I know keeping you here is probably not a good idea, but I know if you leave, then I'll be leaving my mother." He said. "I will not hurt you. I promise you that."

Okay. I'm not as afraid now, but I don't want to stay here. And I can't promise him that I won't set Kyle free by not telling the police about this. I do feel bad for Troy, but I won't let an innocent kid stay in jail.

Troy just nodded at the fact that I'm so calm. I'm still a little afraid of, but not as much as before.

"The gun doesn't have bullets in it." He said while showing me the bulletless gun. It was just a scare tactic.

"I'm sorry for having to keep you here." He said as he got up and left. I really don't know what to say to him. He's gone now. What do I do? I'm just tied up in this room.

I understand why he's doing this, but now I have some memories back. I'm missing Jude. I'm missing Stef, and I'm also missing Brandon, and mostly likely more people. I'm pretty sure they're all my family. I know I miss them. I can't stay here, but if I do, I know I'll be ruining a family that only consists of a mother and a son. I feel terrible for doing that. Very terrible.

 **I'm sorry that it's late. It was such a long chapter. The next chapter was suppose to be apart of this chapter, but this chapter was already too long. Well that's enough with that. How did you think of the chapter? What about the plot twist? And all the memories Callie got back? I'm so excited, I know exactly how this is going to play out. Well thanks for reading.**

 **I can't update until after christmas, so the next chapter should be updates by the 26th or 27th.**


	6. Chapter 6: Connor's Return

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 **Based on The Fosters 4x11 Promo**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Three Days Later -Day 9 of Callie being missing and Jesus in A coma-**

 **Jude's POV**

Jesus has been in a coma for over a week. I miss him. I miss sharing a room. I miss my brother. I just hope he wakes up soon. Everyone, except for Lena, basically forgot that Jesus is in a coma. They been more worried about Callie's disappearance.

I mean, it's not like I'm not worried about her, but I know they'll find her. I know she'll be fine. Jesus may never wake up.

But he can wake. What if he wakes before Callie returns. Then maybe I'm wrong. Maybe we won't be able to find her.

What if we never find her?

Where is she?

Is she even alive?

What would've my life been without her?

What if my wish of her staying out of my life came true?

I didn't mean it, I was just angry that she told Noah's mom that we got high together. But what if she's does stays out of my life? What if she never comes home?

What if she was never in my life to begin with?

I'll probably ended up like Jack. Beaten to death from abusive Foster parents. She always protected me. Always took the blame for things I did. Got hurt so I didn't. Why would I wish for something different.

She's not selfish, she just sometimes do stupid things.

Like Brandon. Kissing him. Almost choosing him over this family. Sleeping with him.

I know they slept together. I overheards moms talking about it once. And it was recent. She could've ruin everything, but she didn't. Why did I have to be so rude to her? She gave up a lot for me. What if Brandon wasn't lying when he told me he loved her?

I know he wasn't lying.

He does love her.

If he didn't, he wouldn't be trying to look for her. He wouldn't be as upset as he his. I mean all of us are sad, but he's angry and miserable. He doesn't talk to anyone. Well no one's really talking to anyone, but he isn't opening up to anyone. I sometimes open up to Mariana. And she does the same.

Stef is just as miserable as he is. Even more because she isn't forgetting that Jesus is in a coma. She grieving over two children, Brandon knows Jesus is a coma, but he cares more about finding Callie.

Stef and Lena care too, they just have Jesus to worry about to.

But Brandon is in love with Callie.

I can't believe it took me so long to figure out. How I didn't even see how much they mean to each other. How they look at each other, and how they gave up everything for the adoption.

I feel bad now. I complained, to myself, that Stef and Lena are forbidding me from seeing Noah, and letting the others have the loves they want.

But Brandon and Callie don't.

They have people who aren't real loves. They have basically backup partners since they get the one they want. They want to be with each other. They just can't, and they're accepting that.

What if they were together? Would they be so much happier? But how would that work? They either have to wait tell Callie is 18, or try to get a judge to let them be together and stay in this house. They wouldn't give up the family to be together and the only way for a judge to agree on the relationship is to work is to have Moms accept them, which I don't think is happening anytime soon. But they should be given a chance to show how much they mean to each other.

Why did I even think things with Noah would work out? I knew that we couldn't be together because Moms think he has a bad influence on me, but I still saw him anyways, but he doesn't get that I need space to deal with my siblings.

So I told him maybe we can try to be together after I deal with my family. I can't think about dating him if he can't understand I need some space. He accused me of still being in love with Connor.

Yes, I love Connor, but he's gone. He moved away. And I need to think of how to get my family back in order.

So I broke up with Noah.

The doorbell rings. I'm just in my room thinking of all that has happen in the past week or two. I'll let Mom get it. She is expecting company anyways.

She wants to tell the people closest to Callie that she's missing before it goes on the news. Moms ask to keep it off the news because she doesn't want to intimidate whoever is responsible for her disappearance.

She invited over the Quinns. Jill is coming. Robert and her patched things up for what's best for Sophia. All three of them are coming. Then she's inviting over Daphne. She one of Callie's closest friend outside of the family. She has the right to know. She is also inviting over AJ and Aaron. Aaron is another good friend, possibly more. And AJ is her ex boyfriend. He already has an idea of what's going on in this family. He knows Jesus is a coma, but he doesn't know Callie is missing. He has suspicions, since Mike is barely home.

Mike and Stef have been sneaking around getting statements from people who saw the car crash. Trying to figure where Callie is. But if their boss finds out, they could get fired for working on a case they are banned from.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Someone is knocking on my door. I just yelled "Go away!" thinking it was one of my sibling, which have of them are gone, or one of my moms.

The knocking continued.

I sighed and got up and drag myself to the door.

"What do you wan-" I yelled before opening the door. Surprised on who's on the other side.

"Sorry. I thought you were a family member." I apologized, still stunned that he's here.

"It's okay. Can I come it?" He asked.

"Sure Connor."

 **Stef's POV**

The doorbell rang. I expected one of my guess. It wasn't one on them. It was Connor.

What was he doing here?  
First Mat comes here to comfort Mariana, and now Connor is here?

Does traumatic events just brings true love together?  
Probably.

"Hi. Mrs Foster. Is Jude here?" He asked.

"Um.. He's in his room. Can I ask how are you here?"

"I'm moving back with my Mom, and I heard of what's been going on here. I just wanted to make sure Jude is okay." He said.

I sadly smiled. My kids have great love interest. Mat loves Mariana, and gave up a whole year of college just to be with her. Lena told me Emma barely left the hospital with her. She's there for him when he wakes up. She truly love Jesus. And now Connor wants to make sure Jude is okay. I have no doubt that he's back for Jude.

What about Brandon and Callie. I don't really think AJ and Callie love each other, well I guess I'll find out when I tell him she's missing. And Courtney and Brandon broke up as well and Callie and AJ. So I don't know if Brandon and Callie ever had a true love. The only person I heard Brandon said he was in love with was…. Was Callie.

But he can't be in love with her. He just can't. What if he is? He does care for her deeply, and most "siblings" would help, the way Brandon is trying to find Callie.

Dammit.

He loves her. Like really in love with her, I couldn't see it. Why couldn't I see it?

I need to talk to Lena about this, of course after Jesus and Callie are safe. But what are we going to do. I need to actually try to understand the depth of Brandon and Callie's relationship.

"Okay. Come in." I said letting him in. AJ and Aaron came up before I closed the door.

Great… The first guest have arrived, and now I'm going to crushed their hearts by revealing Callie's disappearance.

They looked like they know where the conversation is going to end up to. They're uneasy.

I let them in and sat them on the living room's couch.

"We're waiting for some more people before we start." I told them. They sat apart and just nodded. They know something is wrong with Callie, they just don't know yet. And if I am the one who has to tell them, then I'm telling all of them at once.

The doorbell rang, and it was the Quinns and Daphne. They caught up with each other. I let them in and sat them in the living room with the others.

And now it's time to tell. They all look uneasy. The Quinns all sat together, holding hands, and Daphne sat next to AJ, and Aaron sat alone. They're ready for the news.

"Okay, some of you must know that this family has been going through some difficulties with Jesus, but we've left something out."

"What is it?" Robert asked, worried for his daughter. They all know it's Callie.

"Callie… She's missing. She's been missing for the same amount of time Jesus has been in a coma." I revealed.

The all looked shock. They're letting in what this actually means.

"She was seen arguing with an older man in a car, and they got into an accident. The car, driver and Callie were gone from the scene. But the police thinks that the car accident lead to big injuries."

"Why would they think that?" Jill asked for her husband. No matter what they're going through, they're doing it together.

"Well, there was some blood. Actually a lot of blood that matched Callie's."

"So what does that mean?" Sophia asked.

"Well with the amount of blood, without medical treatment, Callie wouldn't be able to survive. She hasn't been admitted to any hospitals, so either whoever took her is or has a friend that is a doctor, or she isn't alive." I choked out.

"So do you have any suspects?" Aaron asked. I shaked my head no.

"No, the only person I thought of was Doug harvey, but he's clean." I said while looking at Sophia. She's okay. He was following her.

Aaron faced lit up, he knew something.

"Aaron what is it?" I asked.

"Harvey's DNA isn't on the murder weapon, but someone else is." He said.

"Who?"

"I don't know, but it's someone rel-" He started then Brandon and Mariana walked through the door. Where were they? I banned them from looking for Callie. I don't want them to be put into danger.

"Where were you two?" I asked.

"You know exactly where we were." They replied.

"I told you not to look for her. It could be dangerous. You can get hurt." I told them.

"I'll take that chance, No one else is looking for her." Brandon replied with attitude. Wow, he's not giving up. There is no stopping him from looking for Callie.

I sighed and Mariana ran upstairs. Brandon noticed all the guest that were present.

"What are they doing here?" He questioned.

"I told them about Callie, before it goes on the news."

"Oh."

 **Jude's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked Connor.

"I heard about Jesus and Callie." He admitted. Oh, that's why he's here. "I wanted to see if you needed anything." I could tell he was hiding something. I really don't want to feel like glass. Glass can be broken, but it can be fixed.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" I asked.

"Of course not, I wanted to see you. I missed you." He smiled. I returned the smile. "Also I have to tell you something."  
"What?" I asked.

"I'm moving back with my mom." He admitted.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Are you okay. I know it must be hard with everything going on."

"It is. I miss Jesus. He's my brother, and I share a room with him. It feels lonely being in here without him." He grabs my hand for comfort. I appreciate him being here. "And with Callie, I feel awful. I said some pretty awful things to her before she went missing. I told her to stay out of my life for good. And now she is. I feel responsible because I said that."

"First of all, I don't think you meant it, and second, She's not gone for good. They'll find her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're sister is strong and brave, just like you." He replied. I smiled at him. A genuine smile, not a fake one I put up with others.

"I still love you Connor."

"I still you love you to."

 **AJ POV**

Callie's missing. Possibly de-, not alive, and no one knows who took her. What if I didn't break up with her then? What if I stayed with her? Then she would be safe. She wouldn't be alone, and wouldn't get into a car with whomever she did.

Maybe if I payed attention more. Maybe then she wouldn't be in this situation.

I hope she's okay, and going to be okay. I don't want her to get hurt. I don't.

 **Robert's POV**

My daughter is missing. Nowhere to be found. Who in their right mind would take her? And why?

And these people, Stef and Lena, didn't even notice at first. It was one of their children. And they say that they love her. I shouldn't have signed those papers. I can actually keep my daughters safe. But, it's too late. I can't fight like I did before, but if they don't prove they actually care for Callie, then I might. They better find her. They better do.

 **Sophia's POV**

My sister is missing. And I was there. I was at the Bayfest festival with her. I could've seen something, but I didn't. I was too scared after that guy followed me into the bathroom. I guess I know his name now. Doug Harvey. Was he after Callie? And he thought I was her? I hope not, he was sinister, and deranged. If it was him, Callie must be so scared.

 **Daphne's POV**

Callie is like my best friend. She surprisingly tells me everything. Especially everything dealing with Brandon. Brandon looks like a mess. He still loves her, I know it. Now she's missing, and everyone is taking it hard. She doesn't deserve this. She already has been through so much, it's unfair of how much crap a person can take. Especially if Callie didn't survive the car accident. All of them feel like she's alive, they refuse to believe that she could be gone. They're on so much hope. I just want their hopes to come true. I want her to be okay. Just like everyone else.

 **Aaron's POV**

What if Callie is abducted by Martha's true killer? I mean, when I gave her the update, she didn't say as much as expected. Maybe she was with whomever took her, or just about to be with him. I mean, if they look into male family members of Martha Johnson. Maybe they can find who has Callie. Maybe they'll get a new suspect.

I have to tell them about the new update. They need all the knowledge so they can get to save her. She doesn't deserve to be hurt because she wants to help Kyle. She's a good person, she doesn't think things out, but that doesn't mean she deserves this.

By now, all of the guests have left, so it's just me, Mrs. Foster and Brandon left.

"Aaron, is everything okay?" Stef asked me. I need to tell them. Now. They need to save Callie.

I opened my mouth to begin talking…

They look hopeful. Now is the time.

 **Okay how do you think of Chapter 6? What do you think is going to happen next? Is he going to tell? Are they going to dismiss it? Will he even get a chance to tell? And What do you think about Connor's return? I love Jonnor, I just had to incorporate it into the story.**

 **Chapter 7 will be uploaded on December 27th.**

 **Leave your comments on thoughts, and predictions. But note that there will be Brandon and Callie scenes, just like there is going to be Stef and Callie scenes.**

 **And one thing? How would you like a small promo for the next chapters. I'm trying it out.**

 **Chapter 7 Promo:**

 **-Something Major Happens**

 **-Brandon gets Jealous**

 **-A new person find out Callie is missing**

 **-The new person who just found out, knows somethings that may lead to Callie's rescue**

 **Any predictions on Chapter 7. Any guesses on who gives the lead on Callie?**


	7. Chapter 7: Waked Jesus

**Based on The Fosters 4x11 Promo**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Same Day -Day 9 of Callie being missing and Jesus in A coma-**

 **Brandon's POV**

"Aaron, is everything okay?" Mom asked Aaron, He knows something. Hopefully something important.

He opens his mouth to begin to talk, but Lena came through the front door. She looks less broken, possibly even joyful.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Mom asked her.

"Jesus is awake." She said. Mom was relieved.

"Really?" She asked, still shocked that Jesus is going to be okay. Now maybe if he's okay we can focus on finding Callie.

"Yes, he's with Emma right now, and I told him I'll get everyone else." She said.

"Mariana! Jude! Come down here!" Mom yelled. I saw Aaron gesturing that he's leaving. He can't leave yet. He knows something. It's great that Jesus is awake, but we also have to find Callie as soon as possible.

He was moving to the door, and I followed him. Mariana came down before I reached the stairs.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Jesus is awake." Lena said. She was relieved. Our brother was fine. Now Aaron has left. I need to talk to him later. I need to know what he knows.

Jude and Connor came down holding hands. Of course they did. I mean, I'm happy Jude has somebody that cares for him, and truly loves him, but it's not fair.

Mariana has Mat, and they truly love each other. And when Jesus was in a coma, Emma proved that she truly loves him. And moms are always going to be together, even if the get a "divorce". And now Jude has Connor again, it's unfair.

All of them has the person that they truly love. And the person I love is missing, and nowhere to be found. And if I even did find her, we couldn't be together.

I miss her so much. I miss her voice, her laugh, her smile. I just miss her being here. I need to find her. I have to

"What's going on?" Jude asked.

"Jesus is awake. Get ready, we're all going to the hospital." Mom said. They nodded and then got ready.

Then all of us made our way to the hospital. Emma was with Jesus the whole time while Lena was getting us so he wouldn't be lonely. I'm happy he's going to be okay. Lena told us that we shouldn't go all in together, because then he'll definitely would know something is wrong, with Callie not being there, but once everyone has gone to see him, I doubt he wouldn't notice that Callie wasn't there. So, I think keeping this a secret from him is stupid. But we all agreed not to tell him. But if he asks, I'm telling him.

 **Jesus' POV**

When I woke up Lena was in the chair in my hospital room. She was in shock when she learned I was awake. She cried happy tears and hugged me. She said she'll be back, that she's going to get the others from home. She explained that her and mom were taking turns waiting here, and the other takes care of stuff at home.

I remember everything before I knocked out. I remember fighting Nick. I remember him violating house arrest, and Mariana was with him. I remember Mariana telling me that she's afraid of him. Is Mariana okay? What if something happened to her?

Moms came in, Mom looked so relieved, and Momma looks so happy for her. They still have a tad bit of sadness in their eyes.

"Oh Jesus." Mom said while pulling me into a hug. "I missed you so much. I was so worried."

Momma came into the hug as well. Something feels wrong. I mean of course they would want a hug, need it, but this seems like they need it, maybe too much.

"I love you moms." I told them, dismissing the feeling.

"We love you to." Mom said, grabbing Momma's hand, and they smiled. "We're going to let you see some of the others. Okay?" I get to see my siblings. I just need to make sure Mariana is okay. Something feels wrong, like Moms are hiding something.

Emma and Jude came in the room. I love Emma, she's been here the whole time. I wished I didn't put her in the pain I did by going into a coma. I still can't believe it.

Jude ran to me and gave me a long hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I missed sharing a room with you." He admitted. He has some tears brimming in his eyes, happy tears, but it feels like he's hiding something to. What are they hiding?

Jude left, leaving Emma alone with me. Maybe she'll tell me what is going on. I need to make sure everyone's okay, especially Mariana.

"I'm going in for another hug." She said. Giving me one. "Please don't ever leave me, I love you too much for you to that."

"I love you to." I replied. I pulled out of the hug. "But, I need you to tell me the truth."

"Okay? About what?"

"I have this feeling that my family is hiding something. Is something wrong?" I asked her. She looks like she knows something to. Her expression changed to joy from me being awake to concern, but not only to me, also to someone else. "Is Mariana okay?"

She looks at me right in my eyes. "She's not the sister you have to worry about."

What is she talking about? Mariana isn't the sister to worry about? Callie is my only other sister. Does that mean I have to worry about her? Why?

"What do you mean by that?"

"Um since you were in a coma, Callie has be-" She started, but quiet down when Mariana rushed into the room. Brandon came in to. "I'll come back later." She finished. Emma left the room, what was she going to tell me?

"I missed you so much." Mariana said with a huge smile, and tears of joy in her eyes. She gave me a hug that felt like last forever.

When she pulled apart, Brandon gave me a short simple hug. "I'm glad you're okay man." He replied. He looked panicked, anxious, stressed, and sorrowful. He isn't even trying to hide his pain of whatever is going on with Callie, maybe he'll tell me.

Mariana looked sad for how broken Brandon is, but dismisses it. "How are you feeling"

"I feel fine Mariana."

"Good, don't ever scare me like that ever again." She said. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. Taking your pills, hallucinating Nick, you getting worried about me. If I didn't do all of that, then you'll wouldn't be put into this situation."

"This isn't your fault. I was the one who started fighting Nick, he was trying to act in self defense, he didn't fought back until the first hit. Which was the last one." I guiltily. "And what happened to Nick anyways?"

"He was arrested for violating House Arrest. And the fight with you." Brandon said. "Anymore questions?"

"Yes, actually I do have one." I stated. Perfect moment to find out what's going on.

"What?" Mariana asked.

"When moms came in earlier, I could feel that they're hiding something. I felt the same when Jude came in, and now with you two. I asked Emma if something was wrong. I was worried for you Mariana, because I didn't know what happened after Nick, so I asked Emma if you were okay. She told me that you're not the sister I have to worry about. So what going on with Callie?"

Mariana widen her eyes. She was trying to make up a lie, but Brandon was annoyed at her attempt.

"She's been missing." Brandon stated. Well that explains why he's so sorrowful. Where was she? What do they mean?  
"For how long?"

"Last time anyone has seen her was before your fight with Nick." He replied. Wait? She's been missing for the same amount of time I've been in a coma. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. This obviously hurts him. "She was seen arguing with someone in a car. And that car got into an accident. The driver, car and Callie are all missing. And any injuries Callie has gotten must've been serious. If she doesn't get medical attention, things could get worst."

"Are there any suspects on who the driver is?" I asked. Concerned about her.

"No. Mom and Mike are banned from the case." He replied.

"Why?" I scoffed.

"Because, they don't want it to end the same way when one of us were involved." He replied not giving full detail. What is that suppose to mean? He gave me "the look" that tells me to remember.

"Remember when Mom and Mike went into Ana's boyfriend's place and got shot. Mike killed the shooter, and he was allegedly "unarmed"." Mariana told me. Wait, this is why they aren't on the case? No that's not fair, my stupid actions can't be the reason why they can't find Callie.

"Their boss doesn't want them to end up "accidently" killing whoever took Callie out of concern for her." Brandon added. "It's dumb they don't even have a suspect. I bet they would if Mom was allowed to work on this."

"Wait, they don't have any suspects at all? Did they look into anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah, they looked into Doug Harvey, he may be responsible for the murder Callie was looking into to help Kyle." Brandon said.

"Murder of Martha Johnson right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked in return. I remember going to see Nick before heading to the Bayfest festival. And when I went there I was going to meet up with Emma, but before I did I saw Callie arguing with a man possible twenties, maybe thirties, I'm not good at defining ages based on appearance. It wasn't an aggressive argument, but it may lead to a suspect. I stood back from it, not wanting to interfere, but I heard his first name. It was Troy. I have to tell Brandon. He'll go to Moms, and maybe there would be a new suspect out there. And while Emma was driving to find Mariana, I saw Callie get into a car with Troy. This totally could be the guy. I need to tell now.

 **Callie's POV**

Okay. It been over a week in this place. I know if I do leave then I ruin a mother son relationship, but I know I can't stay here forever. Where would I go if I find a way out? I mean I know I trust whoever Brandon and Stef are, but I don't know how recent those memories are. I may live with them, or someone completely different.

I want to go home, but I don't even know where home is.

" _Now your social worker has done a thorough investigation of the restraining order of Brandon Foster and tells me that there is no reason to believe that there is anything here to prevent your adoption." A Judge told me._

 _Brandon had a restraining order against me? Why? I know I can trust him completely, even though I have barely any memories of him. Stef and Lena were sitting next to me while I was the only one standing in the courtroom._

" _Is that correct? There's nothing romantic going on between you and Brandon any longer?" He asked. I remember feeling guilty for what comes next. I remember feeling sad because I was breaking Brandon's heart. I remember feeling like I am going to regret what I say next._

" _No your honor, that's over." I said. Of course lying. I knew there was something more with me and Brandon_

" _Well, I see no reason not to make it official." He said. I automatically could tell Brandon was disappointed by my answer. "Congratulations Callie, you're officially a member of the Adams- Foster family." He said._

 _This made me so happy. I remember getting hugged by Stef and Lena. They're so kind. I feel safe with them. They are my family. They're who I'm missing. I have two great moms that love and care for more. I love them. I miss them. I remember their house. My house. Our house. Where I share a room with my sister. Mariana. I remember not getting along at first, but then having a special sister bond. I trusted her. She's my sister._

 _I remember Jude being there. I remember him getting adopted first, because I couldn't at the time. We shared a hug of joy. I was so happy with them, even though I sacrificed something else I love for this feeling._

 _I remember hugging Rita. She was the women who looked after the girls at Girls United. I remember helping her when she was wrongfully accused of hitting one of the girls. Carmen. Carmen almost got this adoption denied. I didn't hold it against her if she did, but I remember she lied about Rita hitting her, and I got her confession on recording, but in the recording I didn't deny my romantic relationship with Brandon. That could've screwed this whole adoption up._

 _Then I remember hugging Mariana. She's so happy, I'm so happy that I'm officially her sister._

 _I remember hugging Brandon. Not just because he's happy for me, but also an apologetic hug. I felt bad, heartbroken that I had to break his to be part of this safe, loving family._

 _Then the family continued to hug. And the adoption was finalized. I was officially apart of their family. Our family. I feel so safe and loved with them. All of them_

 _But I felt sadness and guilt for hurting Brandon. I remembered my whole relationship with him. I already remember meeting him, and him helping save Jude. I also remember all the feeling we held back to protect the family. I remember kissing him at our Moms wedding. I remember why got the restraining order. I ran away and got sent to Juvie. Moms weren't ready to bring me back to their home, so they sent me to Girl's United ,where Rita works. Brandon turned up there when I needed him most, and got a restraining order because Moms and Rita didn't want him near me, because they didn't want us together. We secretly dated and the broke up at Stef's dad funeral. Then he moved out and created fake Id's and got beat up by Vico. I was so worried, I needed him to be okay. Then I remember trying to inspire him not to give up on classical musical. He told me he got into Idyllwild and asked me to keep it a secret because he wanted a chance to go on tour with his band. Then I remember finding out my birth father wouldn't resign the papers for me to get adopted. I thought I was losing Brandon for nothing. I kissed him, he stopped it and then said we had to be over. We kept our distance, and he got a girlfriend. We remained friends and I still tried getting adopted, but when I thought Carmen ruined all my chances to get adopted, I slept with him. I love him. I wish we could've found a way to be together, but we can't. It's forbidden_

Now I know whom I missing. I miss Jude, Moms, Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon. I miss them all. They're my family. They're my home. I feel empty without them. I hope they're okay. I know I've been missing for about eight or nine days. I hope they're not hurting. I'll feel terrible if they hurt because I got into a car with a stranger that was the murderer I've been looking for. I know that with me leaving, the family he has left would be destroyed, but I miss mine. I want to go home.

 **How was chapter 7? What are you more happy about, Jesus awaking, or Callie remembering home and her family? Any guesses on Chapter 8? And are you Shocked that Jesus has the answers? Good thing he's awake now. Well Comment for any suggestions or reviews.**

 **Also, on my twitter I'm running a poll for this story. I want to see how many of you ship Brallie, because I want to know how much to incorporate in this story. Vote on how much Brallie you want in this story on my twitter GeorgiaHoffay (It's pinned to my page)**

 **Here's the small Preview for Next Chapter:**

 **Chapter 8 Promo:**

 **-Brandon gets a lot new evidence on Callie's disappearance**

 **-Brandon gets a new suspect**

 **-Stef continues to forbid Brandon going alone to find Callie**

 **-Brandon comes clean about something**

 **-Stef risks her Job**

 **-Stef and Brandon team together**

 **Leave thoughts on chapter 8 :)**


	8. Chapter 8: New Evidence

**Based on The Fosters 4x11 Promo**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Same Day -Day 9 of Callie being missing and Jesus in A coma-**

 **Brandon's POV**

Jesus is questioning Martha Johnson's case and it's relevance to Callie's disappearance. He knows something. How does he know something? He looks into my eye with a knowing look.

"Jesus what is it?" I asked. I need all clues to find where Callie is.

"When I came to the Bayfest festival, I saw Callie arguing with a man. He isn't too old probably late twenties or early thirties, I stayed back. I didn't want to get involved, but I caught his first name." He told me.

"What is his first name?" I demanded. I felt bad for yelling, but I need to know.

"It was Troy, and there's something else." He added.

"What is it?" Mariana beat me to the question.

"When I was looking for you Mariana, Emma was driving. I was looking around trying to make sure you weren't with Nick, but I saw Callie get into a car with Troy." He added. So it's most likely whoever this Troy person has Callie. But who is he? Why would he take her?

"What time was it when you saw her get into his car?" I asked him. Luckily Mariana brilliantly discovered that Callie lost contact with people between 5 to 5:45. Possibly a little before if Aaron called Callie when she was in the car with whoever Troy is.

"I don't know, it was minutes before I found Mariana with Nick." Mariana cringed whenever she heard Nick's name, but it has to be done.

"That was around five." Mariana said. Oh my god, it has to be Troy. I just need his last name. Shocked spread through me. All we needed was Jesus to save Callie. Not really, we still need Troy's full name, but we're closer.

I'm so surprised Jesus actually knows this. I expected not getting anything new anytime soon until I interrogate Aaron, but I got something from Jesus.

My phone was ringing. I was going to decline it until I saw it was Aaron calling. He's another person with information.

I answer the call.

"Aaron?" I asked making sure it's him.

"Brandon, I didn't get a chance to tell you at the house, but there was an update on investigation on Martha Johnson's murder." I'll listen to him, but it probably won't help with what I know already.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Well Doug Harvey's DNA wasn't on the murder weapon. It wasn't identified, but it's someone related to Martha, and it's a man." He says.

"Okay, what are Martha's living male relatives names?" I asked. I bet there's nothing to find, but I'll give it a shot.

"Well there's four living relatives that are male. Two grandsons, One son, and one brother. Martha's brother is 57 years old, his name is Kevin Johnson, I doubt this man has anything to do with Callie's disappearance. He was institutionalized. Martha's son is 47 years old, but he's out of the country, he can't have Callie. His name is Marcus Johnson. So I don't think it's the brother or son." He explained.

"What about the two grandsons?" I asked.

"Well there is Marcus' son Lucas Johnson. He's 31 years old, but he doesn't live in California, he lives in Kansas." He explained. Why tell me this if they're not even in the state? Mariana and Jesus are just carefully listening to my side to the conversation.

"What about the last grandson?" I asked.

"This grandson live in this town. He live with his mother which is Martha's daughter. He 27 years old. His name is Troy Johnson." My eyes widen in shock. Well there is a last name to Troy. And now a possible motive. Mariana and Jesus are curious of why I'm so shocked. We're so close.

"Aaron, can you send me a picture of Troy Johnson?" I asked. Maybe Jesus can identify him.

"Why?"

"Please just do it." I tried saying without yelling. I don't want to be rude, I want to find Callie.

"Okay." He replied. Then he sent me a picture of Troy Johnson. He doesn't seem to look like a killer, but you can't judge a book based on it's cover.

"Jesus." I said trying to focus his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Is this the guy you saw with Callie?" I asked while giving him my phone that has Troy's picture on it. His eyes lit up. He nodded and handed back me the phone.

Now we know.

Troy Johnson is responsible for this.

I put my phone quickly to my ear.

"Aaron, Are you still there?"

"Yes. What's going on?" He asked concerningly.

"I need Troy's address."

"Why Brandon?" He asked. He hesitant to give me his address.

"Can you just give it to me?" I said. I don't need to waste time explaining all of my actions.

"Brandon, if I do this, promise you won't do something stupid." He said. Why is it stupid of me that I want to save Callie? Like she could be hurt, I need to find her now.

"What would I be doing that is stupid?" I asked annoyed that he can't just give me the address so I can leave.

"Well if you think Troy Johnson has Callie because she might've known that he's a possible killer, then you'll be doing something stupid if you're going to his house by yourself. He could be a killer, you could get killed, hurt."

"I don't care if I get hurt, I want to find her. So just give his address." I argued. He seems to understand why I'm so persistent, but still won't give me Troy's address. "Aaron just think about it. If he is the one who killed his grandmother, then he can easily do the same to Callie. I know this is our guy, can you please just give me his address." I said as politely as I can.

"Fine. I'll text you it, but please promise me you won't go alone." He said.

"Fine." I said. He texted me the address. While Mariana and Jesus just stared at me.

"But Brandon." Aaron was slightly scared. Why?

"What?" I asked.

"Troy isn't a doctor." He added.

"So, why does that matt-" I said realizing what he meant. If Troy isn't a doctor, then how can Callie get medical attention. What if she didn't? What if she's gone. Gone forever. No she can't be. But I never realized till now that Callie could be lying in a ditch right now, and that's why we can't find her. No I refuse to believe that. Maybe Troy knows a doctor, or threatened one, but why would he care to treat Callie? I mean she could easily get him in jail for a murder, he could've just left her for dead, and been fine from any police trouble. I stopped the call. I need to make sure she's okay now.

I could feel tears welling in my eyes at the thought that Callie could be gone forever.

"Brandon? What's wrong." Jesus asked.

"I never realized that Callie could be... gone." I said letting the tears stream down my face. "Troy Johnson is Martha's Johnson's grandson and her possible murderer. That gives motive for taking Callie, but he couldn't have treated Callie himself, and I don't see why he would, so what if Callie is gone?" By now I felt tears dripping touching my hands.

"Callie is a strong person. She could've survived the car accident." He defended.

"Her mother didn't." I added. Maybe Callie isn't strong enough to survive. What am I saying, of course she is. Both Mariana and Jesus looked down realizing that our hopes are most likely crushed. "I'm going to find her, I'm going to Troy's house. I'm going to make him tell me where she is."

"Brandon, you aren't going alone. Tell mom, she'll go with you." Mariana told me.

"She'll risk her job." I defended.

"And you'll risk your life." She replied back. I just stormed out the room. I really don't care if I get hurt, I care if Callie does.

And of course Mariana followed me.

Moms noticed the tension between us. She came towards us along with Jude. They're concerned of what's going on.

"What is going on?" Mom asked. I really don't have time for a lecture.

"Brandon found a new suspect to whoever is responsible for Callie's disappearance, and now he got his address from Aaron, and is trying to go alone." Mariana tattletales. Moms looked disappointed in me. Why because I actually care?

"Brandon, I told you not to look for her." Mom said in a tone.

"Then who is going to." I snapped. Jude looked not shocked at all, unlike Mariana and Moms. "Do you guys just not care that she's missing. It's like you're not even trying."

"Brandon we care, but we don't want you to get hurt." Lena said. She had a softer tone.

"How are we expected to find her if some useless cops, who don't care, are the one's finding her." I said.

"Okay, we get where you coming from Brandon." Jude said with annoyance in his voice. "But you going around, risking your life make it seem like you love her." He said with the "all knowing" look.

I just rolled my eyes at him, and his attempt to call me out. "So do you? Are you in love with her?" Jude asked. Still shocked it took him this long to figure out. Moms know that Callie and I slept together, but they don't know my feelings for her. They just quietly waited for an answer. Along as Mariana.

"I'm done. I'm done hiding my feelings." I said raising my voice. "Yes, I'm in love with her, and no we're not together, but that doesn't kill the feelings." I admitted to them. All of them kind've already knew, but still was in shock.

I expected Moms to be angry at me, but they were understanding. They just kept staying there in shock, this gives me the chance to leave.

I started walking to the doors to get out of here.

I guess that prompted them to snap out of it. Mom stopped me from leaving as the rest of them caught up.

"You can't stop me from looking for her mom." I yelled at her. She didn't have any effect on my actions.

"I know I can't, so I'm coming with you." She said. Relief filled my bones. I admit I'd rather prefer Mom coming with me, but I didn't mind going alone.

"Stef, you'll lose your job if you're caught working in this case." Lena said. Concerned.

"I don't care about my job, I care about finding our daughter." She said walking towards the door, I followed her. I know the information, and she can arrest him. Of course if there is enough evidence, which there is now. "Don't worry Lena, i'll only question him, but he shows signs of having Callie, i'm going after him. And finding our daughter."

At least someone else is taking risks to find Callie. Which relieved me.

Lena nodded. And then Mom and I left.

We quickly went back home. She changed into her cop uniform and I summarized what I knew to her. She now knows what I know. And we're getting Callie back, today. I don't care what I have to do.

The thirty minute drive to Troy's house was silent. Mom knew I was in love with Callie, probably a little disappointed in me. Actually probably a lot. She was very angry and disappointed when she found out Callie and I had slept together. But she never really tried understanding it, but I guess she is now.

Then finally we got to Troy's house. Anger radiated from my bones. He has to be the one who took her. If he did anything to hurt her, I'll won't mind killing him. I won't.

Mom and I walked to the front door and knocked. Now we wait for an answer.

 **Callie's POV**

I remember home. I remember my family. I miss them so much. I need them. Is it selfish of me for wanting to go home, because I know going home ruins Troy's family. I don't want to ruin their family, but I want mine back. I want to see them. I want to be with them. I need to be with them. Their my safe place to land. I trust everyone in that family. In my family.

I miss Stef. She's my mom. We share common traits. She's brave. She loves her family. She'll protect them at all costs. I love her. I miss her. I feel so safe in her arms. She's been the one fighting for me.

I miss Lena. She's my other mom. I can trust her, I can tell her anything. She can get mad, but she understands. She's care for all of us. She keeps us in order.

I miss Jude. He's always been my family, when no one was. I protected him as much as I can. I'll still protect him, I've always have had him. I always trusted him.

I miss Mariana, she's my sister. I trust her with anything. She's smart and thoughtful. I miss sharing a room with her, and telling her my secrets. I miss being around her, because she can always make you smile.

I miss Jesus even though we aren't the closest. He protects family to. And he's my brother. He always make funny jokes and brights up the place.

And I miss Brandon. I miss him in general. I miss his smile. The way his eyes light up whenever we have a conversation. He gives off so much comfort, it's impossible not to feel safe with him. Whenever I'm around him, I feel protected. I know he'll never do anything to hurt me. Never. He'll always protect me. He is always my safe place to land no matter what happens. That's why I'll always love him.

I miss them all so much. That it pains me that I'm not with them right now. I need them. Tears were streaming down my cheek. I don't want to go home, I need to go home.

The door was opening, he was coming in.

I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want him to see that I'm sad, but I can't wipe the tears away. My hands are still tied. He'll untie them when I have to eat, but then he'll automatically retie them. He doesn't trust me. After I tried to run away, he'll think I'll do it again. Now I would. I would do anything to go home, and I feel bad because it's not fair to him.

He came in the door and he saw that I was upset. I saw guilt wash over him. I know he isn't a bad guy, but the more I stay here, the more I'll think less of him.

"You remember. Don't you?" He asked sympathetically.

"What?" I asked.

"You remember you're family. You miss them now. You want to go home?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I told him. I really don't know why I'm sorry. Sorry of burdening him? If I didn't find out Kyle was in jail, then I wouldn't be on this investigation. I wouldn't have found out the true "killer", and none of us would be in this mess. But then Kyle would still be in jail for something he didn't do and I'll feel terrible not helping him.

"This is not your fault this is mine." He said. "I killed her, my grandmother, even though it was self defense I still killed her. I let an innocent boy go to jail for something he didn't commit, and I'm not only hurting you, but also your family, by keeping you here. I'm the one who's sorry. I have to take responsibility." He says.

"But what about your mother?" I asked concerned about his mother. His mother seems fragile, like without someone with her, she'll break.

"I don't know, I want to make sure she's going to be okay. But I have to be done hurting other people to help myself." He said. Surprised of his change of attitude. I don't know why I feel like defending him, but I do.

But before I said anything he continued speaking. "I'm quickly going to go home, and say goodbye to my mother, and by the time I get back I'll let you go." He said leaving the room.

I can finally go home, but he doesn't deserve what he's going to get when he confesses. Maybe I can help get him a lighter sentence. Maybe I can help him to.

 **How was Chapter 8? Everyone is getting close to finding Callie. And are you surprised Troy is planning to let her go? Comment reviews, thoughts, predictions, etc.**

 **And if go to my Twitter GeorgiaHoffay You'll find a poll on how much Brallie you want included in the story. (It's pinned to my page) And if you don't have a twitter, just comment how much Brallie you prefer.**

 **Ready for Chapter 9 preview? (SPOILERS)**

 **Chapter 9 Promo:**  
-Stef and Brandon are welcome in Troy's house by his mother

-Troy is not home yet

-Stef and Brandon questions Troy's mother

-Troy's mother doesn't like them and asks them to leave

-Before they can Troy gets home

-Things get hectic from there

 **Any predictions on next Chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9: Coming Clean

**Based on The Fosters 4x11 Promo**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Same Day -Day 9 of Callie being missing-**

 **Brandon's POV**

Mom and I stood at the front door of Troy Johnson's house. A possible murderer, and a definite kidnapper. I know he has Callie, I just know. Mom says she's going to do all of the talking.

We waited for the door to answer. I'm ready to get Callie back.

The door was opening and a older women answered it.

This must be his mother. Aaron said that he live with his Mother. Something seems off about this women. She looked guarded, and protective. Like my mother, but she has fear in her eyes. She notices the cop uniform, and changed her expression. She was worried. For her son possibly?

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, does Troy Johnson live here." My mother asked politely, she doesn't want to intimidate this women.

"Yes he does. I'm his mother, Dolores Johnson. What is this about?" She asked. She's worried for him. Does she know?

"Well is he here?" Mom asked.

"No, he's at work. He'll be back soon. Come in. I may be able to help you officer." Dolores said inviting us in. She sat us down on her couch.

"Would you two like anything to eat or drink?" She asked kindly.

"No thank you." We both said at the same time. She sat down on a chair that was directly across the couch.

"So may I ask what this is about?" She asked.

"Well your son may be involved with a kidnapping." My mom said. I look over at Dolores and she looked relieved, maybe?

"Can you please explain?" She asked. I could tell she felt intimidated with us being here.

"Well, my daughter has been missing for nine days. She was last seen getting into your son's car. It was also seen that your son and my daughter had an altercation." Mom explained. The women looked uneasy.

"Okay, so. She could've gone somewhere else after being with my son?" She defended.

"I don't think so. My daughter was involved in a car accident. She's lost a good amount of blood, and we think she was with your son when she got into the accident."

"Do you have any proof of that?" She said. She was quick to defend.

"Well the time of the Car accident most likely occurred around 5pm to 5:30, and my daughter entered your son's car around 5." She explained.

"Like I said before, she could've gotten out, and met up with someone else. My son wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone." She said confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" Mom asked her. Dolores looked offended by the statement.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked. I can tell she cares for her son. And doesn't want to lose him.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but Kyle Snow may not be the one responsible for your Mother's murder." Mom said, she suggested that it was Troy. His mother looked even more worried, like her nightmares are coming true. Does she know?  
"And you're saying my son is?" She yelled.

"It's a possibility. My daughter was friends with Kyle, and was trying to find any evidence that clears him. There's more DNA other than Kyle's on the murder weapon. It could match your son's."

"Could?" She asked. Rolling her eyes. I guess she doesn't like the fact that we don't know for sure.

"It matches a male family member of your mother's, and if my daughter found out that is was your son, there is a motive to take her."

"Well you're wrong. So both of you can leave. I'm done listening you accuse my son of something he didn't do."

"Okay. We'll leave, but just note that if you know something, and you don't turn it over to the police, you can get arrested for Obstruction of Justice." I said as the first and final statement.

I didn't even want to look at this women. She may be covering for her son, hurting other people, just to help Troy.

I get that she loves him, but does she want all of these other people to get hurt?

Mom and I got up from the couch. We were about to leave to the front door but Troy walked in.

He was nervous of why a cop was in his living room.

"What's going on?" Troy asked towards his mother. I already hate him. Sorry I just do.

"Oh, these people were just leaving." She told them, brushing pass us to give him a hug. He seemed uneasy. Like he knew exactly why we're here.

"Oh. Want did they want?" He asked covering up his rattled attitude.

"They wanted to speak to you. But I told them all they need to know." She said. Okay she's definitely is covering for him.

"Oh, I don't mind talking to them." He offered.

His mother looked at him with the "Be careful" look. She sat us back down on the couch, while this time Troy sat in the chair, and his mother just stood by.

"Okay, so what may I help you with?" He asked sweetly, but holding back his anxiety. His mother looked even more nervous than he was.

"Well would you mind telling us where you were on the 29th last month?" Mom asked. We both knew this was our guy, but we can't just arrest him. Smart, that mom asked him where he was the day Callie went missing.

"Well I was mostly at home during the morning, but there was a festival in town, so I went to it then ran a few errands. Why do you ask?" He knows exactly why. And I bet those "errands" were dealing with Callie.

"Well there's a missing girl. She was last seen at the festival that day. She was also seen having an arguement with you. And it was also seen that she got into a car with you before she lost contact and failed to return home." My mother said.

She's leaving out the part where the girl whose missing is her daughter, probably because she doesn't want to feel personal with him. She was able to feel personal with his mom, but not him.

He looked so guilty after he said that. Words don't need to be said to prove he's guilty, but in reality they do, that's why we can't arrest him.

He looked lost, he doesn't know what to say, or do. His mom knows this "missing girl" is Stef's daughter, but I know, and she knows that if we tell Troy that, then this conversation can get heated pretty quickly.

"Her name is Callie Adams Foster. Do you remember getting into an argument with her, and letting her into your car?" Mom asked as a cop, not as a mother.

"Yes." He said quietly. Okay. He's not lying, good sign so far. "I got a call earlier that morning that someone was trying to help Kyle Snow out of jail, and it just made me angry that someone was defending a murderer." He answered.

So much hypocrisy.

I know he has her.

I know why.

"Okay, but you know that there is more evidence. That leads to someone else, right?" My mom asked.

"Which is not my son." Troy's mother argued, she had enough of this. Troy looked like he had enough. But of what? I really couldn't tell.

"Yes, is your son." Troy snapped. Did he just admitted it? Admitting to killing his grandmother.

"Troy, be very careful of what you say." She warned her son. So she does know that her son is responsible.

"No. I'm done Mom. I need to take responsibility." He argued.

"Not for a crime you didn't commit." She argued back. They both forgot that we are right here, but they just continued to argue.

"You know I killed her. Stop pretending that you don't." He argued. Both I and Mom were shocked that he confessed right here, right now.

"It was self defense." She argued back to him. She turned to us. "Martha was an abusive alcoholic, what Troy did was completely and utterly self defense."

Okay.

She may be telling the truth, but he still has Callie, it's taking a lot out of me to not go to him and demand to tell me where she is. But I know this is an emotional moment with his mother. I don't want to act ignorant.

"No one will believe that. You know why?" He yelled at her. She was stunned. "Because you were too scared that if I went to the police when it happened ,that you'll lose me. But you should've realized that letting Kyle go to jail for something he didn't do just prolonged the inevitable."

Well it looks like Kyle is getting out soon.

"How?" She asked. Does she just not understand that her son feels guilty? Or does she have to always blame it on someone else?

Mom knew he wasn't going anywhere, so she let the conversation play out.

"I mean does it have to do with her daughter?" She asked pointing to my mom. He just realized who we were. I don't think he knew that Callie was a part of our family.

An aura of guilt surrounded him.

He stared into our eyes. "I'm sorry."

That was directed to us.

What does he mean by that?

Sorry that he took her?  
Sorry that he's the reason our family is breaking?  
Sorry that she's dea- No. She isn't gone. I refuse to believe that. I'm done keeping quiet. I need to find Callie now.

"Where is she?" I yelled at him. He knew that we knew. It's over for him. He was stuttering before he could make another sound.

"She's… She's umm-" He was having trouble fully admitting it. No he can't be telling me what he's seems to be telling me.

"What did you do?" I screeched. "Did you hurt her?"

"No. She's alive, She's fine. I'm sorry for taking her from you both." He said sincerely. Relief flooded through my body. She was okay. Was she though? He is telling the truth?

"Where is she?" I quieted down my tone. He turned around to the desk. My mother watch his moves carefully, to make sure he wasn't doing anything suspicious. He grabbed a piece of paper, and pen and started writing.

"Here's the address. You'll find her there." He said handing me the paper. I'm so close to finding her. I just want to leave now.

Mom looked angry at him. He just confessed to having Callie. I would be more angry, if I didn't have the location where to find her right in my hand.

I want to get her right now.

 **Stef's POV**

This guy is responsible for Callie's disappearance. I just want to hit him for all the troubles he caused, but I can't. I can only arrest him. Good thing I recorded his whole confession on my phone. It's liable evidence incase he doesn't confess to an unbiased interrogator.

"Troy Johnson. You're under arrest for Second degree Kidnapping, and possible second degree murder." I stated as I cuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

His mother was tearing up at the sight of losing her son. I really don't want to arrest her, but I have to for Obstruction of Justice.

"Dolores Johnson. I have to arrest you to. For Obstruction of Justice." I said. Troy had the most guiltiest look I have ever seen.

I gave him the "Don't fight" look, it's what best for them.

I read her the Miranda rights and arrested her to. I lead them outside.

I didn't have a cop car present, but there was already one at front.

It was Mike's.

He got out of his Car and walked to us. He knew we were coming here. I informed him before Brandon and I left the house.

"Stef. I don't know why you feel the need to arrest them, but-" He stated.

"Mike, before you say anything else, You should know that he admitted to everything, and I have a recording of it. Also on this recording, she admitted to knowing some of the crimes her son committed." I said to him. I really didn't need to be talked down by him. I need to go to my daughter.

He looked at both Johnson's before putting them in the backseat of his car.

It's time to officially arrest them.

 **Brandon's POV**

I waited outside the Police Station when Mom officially arrested Troy and his mother. I really just want to find Callie, I don't want to wait, but I respect my mother enough to wait for her to come with me.

After a long 30 minutes, she was done. We can finally go get Callie.

"You ready?" She asked.

"I was ready thirty minutes ago, but yeah I am." I said.

It'll take an hour and a half to get there, but I didn't care. The ride was mostly silent, I can tell Mom was still disappointed that I was still in love with Callie, but she said nothing.

After that long drive we finally got to an abandoned building. It wasn't too big, but it was small, she could be anywhere in there.

As we entered, I felt a wave of coolness. It was cold.

"How about we split up?" I suggested. She gave me the "no way" face. "I'll find you if I find her, then you can find me if you find her."  
She sighed. "Fine."

Then we split up to find Callie. I stayed on the first floor, and Mom went to the second floor. Good thing that this building isn't bigger than that.

I continued searching until I stopped at a white metal door. It wasn't the same broken, worn down wooden doors the rest of this building has. This could be it.

I tried to opened the door, but it's locked. I turned behind me and saw key. It was just laying on a wooden table.

I unlocked the door, and went inside.

And I found her. I found Callie.

 **There's Chapter 9. How did you like it? Are you excited for chapter 10? Any thoughts or predictions on what happens next? If so comment below.**

 **Also comment how much Brallie you prefer or vote on a poll on my twitter. GeorgiaHoffay (It's pinned to my page)**

 **Chapter 10 Promo**

The family deals with the aftermath of finding Callie.

 **Chapter 10 will either be updated tonight, or tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rescue

**Based on The Fosters 4x11 Promo**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Brandon's POV**

I saw her face. Callie's face. She's so beautiful even though she looks like a mess. I run over to her, and dropped to my knees so I'm face to face to her.

She was sitting in this white room. Hands tied together, and legs tied together. Still wearing the Justice4Jack shirt. That was so long ago. I can't believe she's been gone for that long. I miss her even more.

"Callie?"

"Brandon?" She asked in recognition.

"Yeah it's me." I smiled. I couldn't have a bigger smile. Callie is alive. She's right in front of me. I gently grabbed her hands so I can untie them.

Once I got all of the rope off, she didn't care that her legs were still tied she threw herself into my arms.

Honestly I needed this hug to. I don't ever want to let go. I want to be here forever.

"I missed you so much." She whispers into my ear.

"I missed you to." I said. "I'm so glad you're okay."

We pulled apart from the hug, which made sense, we can't be holding each other forever. Even if I want to.

I untied her legs and helped her stood up. Once she stood up she gave me another hug.

"I really missed you." She admitted. I smiled at how she's here. I can't lose her like this ever again. I need her to be safe, no matter what I have to do.

The hug continues until I heard mom cough, she trying to get our attention.

I turned around to face her, she physically eases herself when she saw Callie. She quickly rushed to her and gave her a hug to.

I'm so glad that we've found her.

 **Stef's POV**

I holding my daughter in my arms. I just can't believe it took us this long to find her. I knew we were going to find her alive. I don't know how she is, but she is. I still want to make sure she's okay, so I am going to get her checked out by a doctor.

"I missed all of you." She said while still in my arms. I hugged her tighter. I never want any of my children in danger ever again. I failed to keep her protected, but for now on I'm putting my family first. I'm not going to let them risk their life. I'm going to protect my family, and keep them safe.

"We should get out of here, and go to the others." I suggested. She nodded and we pulled away. I still can't believe my daughter is here.

I called in that I found her in my little radio on my shoulder. Police should be arriving soon. To question her. After they're done. We can take her to the others.

And also make sure she's completely healthy.

 **Callie's POV**

Stef and Brandon came. I was so relieved when I saw Brandon. When he was the one who came in. I felt so safe in his arms. I miss that feeling. I miss him so much.

I also felt happy when Stef came in the room.

I'm so happy both came.

I love them both so much.

After we left the building, we were lead to a safe area.

It's time to answer questions which I don't want to, but it's not like it would be hard.

A police officer came to question me. Brandon never leave my side. Stef stood afar watching. She isn't suppose to be present while I was being questioned apparently because she's the one who arrested Troy.

She can't give bias opinions or anything, but she's watching. I can tell she doesn't want me out of her sight for awhile. Neither does Brandon.

It's getting colder outside, it was cold in the building, but the temperature was dropping out here.

Brandon noticed and gave me a blanket from the car.

"Thank you."

"No Problem." He answered. I smiled at him. He return the smile.

Then the Police officer asked his questions, and I answered them honestly.

Brandon was there, so I didn't have to be alone.

The officer asked things like if Troy hurted me, which I answered with a no. And he just asked me to describe what happened while I was inside for the nine days I were. I told him that Troy and I barely made contact. He kept me alive, and then he told me his motives. The officer questioned what Troy told me, and I answered honestly, telling him everything I remembered Troy saying. I said that I believe him, and that he just cares for his mother, that why he did what he did. After that the officer was done with his questions.

I was ready to leave.

Stef came to Brandon and I and suggested to get into the car, and we did. I'm ready to leave this place.

 **Brandon's POV**

Most of the car ride back to the hospital was silent. I sat in back with Callie, while Mom drove. Halfway through the ride Callie fell asleep on me. I'm just glad she can get some rest. She must've not gotten a lot while in that place. I adjusted my arm, so now it's around her, and

I'm glad she feels safe around me.

I'm glad she's here.

I'm glad she's breathing.

She's still breathing right? I checked. Yes she is. I just need her to stay okay. She did get into a major accident, and I guess Troy somehow got her medical care, but what if it wasn't enough?

What if she needs more?

What if she isn't as fine as she looks?

"She'll be okay." Mom said.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but her being alive is a good sign." She replied.

"You know sometimes effects after a car accident can occur weeks after it happens."

"I know, that's why we're going to get her checked out." She stated. I'm surprised that she's not saying anything about Callie sleeping on me. We're basically cuddling with each other, and she hasn't said a word.

I spoke too soon.

"Also, if you two want to get closer again. We'll figure something out." She simply states, but I knew it was hard for he to say. What does "closer" mean?

She saw the confusion on my face.

"Closer as in together." She said while turning right to enter our area of the city. We're finally out of the interstate, we're almost to the hospital.

Never in a million years would I thought those words would come from my mothers mouth I don't even know what to say.

It's not only my decision to be with Callie, it's hers to.

I don't want to be in a relationship with her if she doesn't or isn't ready for a new relationship.

I want her to have her own decisions.

I just didn't respond to my mother's statement. I want everything to be back in track before we think about that.

"Well we're about 10 minutes away from the hospital. Then we can have everyone all in one place." She says. I nod.

Callie was moving in her sleep. I'm not really surprised that she didn't wake up before. We were talking in hushed whispers, and Callie probably got barely any sleep.

She started sweating. Something is wrong.

"Callie?" I asked. She wasn't waking up. I gently shaken her to wake her up. It didn't work. Her skin was cold, and she stop moving. "Mom, somethings wrong!"

"I know. Maybe you're right. Maybe she acting up after the accident." She said panicking. "We're 5 minutes away." She said making the car go faster.

All she needs to do is last five minutes.

I don't even know if she still has a pulse. I have to check.

I quickly take off my seatbelt and check her pulse.

She has a slow weak one.

I have no idea what's going on.

"Mom, she barely has one, you need to go faster." I yell. Tears falling. I need her to stay breathing. I do.

I lay her down. I have no idea what to do. I'm not a doctor.

"Mom, what do I do?" I asked.

"Check to see if she's still has that pulse." She said. The car was going faster. We need to get there.

I checked her pulse again. It's still there. I see the hospital at the corner.

"Keep going Mom. Her pulse is slowing down." I quickly said.

She pulled into the hospital and parked. I pick up Callie while getting out of the car, and Mom and I rushed into the hospital.

"She barely has a pulse. She needs help." I yelled to get the nurse's attention. The put her on a stretcher and took her to the ER. They need to find out what's wrong with her.

Mom and I both don't know if we should wait in the waiting room, or in Jesus' room with the others.

We decided to get Lena, and wait in the waiting room. I think Jesus needs company and Moms need to be together.

 **Lena's POV**

Mariana, Jude and I came to Jesus' room after Brandon and Stef left. We all knew they're trying to find Callie, and we're all worried for them. And hopeful, that they do find Callie.

They've been gone for hours. I tried calling Stef, but she wouldn't answer, and Brandon's phone is off. Hopefully they'll be here soon.

Mariana and Jesus were talking about everything he didn't miss. He didn't miss much. He missed everyone being sad and angry around the house. None of us told Jesus what Brandon said earlier, him still being in love with Callie.

I suspected it. Whenever it was Stef's turn to stay at the hospital, Brandon never talked to me at home. He always went out looking for her. I don't even know where he was looking, or how, but he was. And when we banned him he got angry.

Jude sat joining Mariana and Jesus' conversation once in awhile. I just enjoyed making sure they were all okay.

Emma went home. She's been here everyday. She's exhausted. She'll be back tomorrow morning.

My phone buzzed. It was from Stef. Finally she contacted me.

I opened the text.

 _Meet in the waiting room. Don't tell the kids anything please. Love You_

Why wouldn't she want me to tell the kids. Something bad happened I feel it. I guess she doesn't want to kids to worry, but I am.

Mariana noticed my uneasy expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Is it Mom?"

"No. It's Mike. He's just wondering how Jesus is doing." I lied.

"Oh." She responded. I hope she bought that.

"Do you guys need anything to eat or drink?" I asked concerningly. They all shaked their heads no. "Okay. I'm going to get something." I lied again.

They all said okay, and I left the room. I shut the room's door carefully, and may my way the waiting room.

Once I got there I saw Brandon crying into Stef's arms, and she looked worried. Extremely worried.

"What's going on?" I asked her. She's glad it's only me here. Brandon removes himself from her, and wiped his tears away.

"We've found Callie." She stated. But isn't that a good thing? They look really upset. Something bad must've happened.

"And?" I asked. I want to know how my daughter is doing.

"We found her. She answered the police questions, and we were on our way here to make sure everythings okay with her, and for you guys to see her, but… But about 5 minutes before we got here, she lost consciousness, and her pulse was weakening. The nurses took her into the ER." She explained. I sat down next to her, and took her hand. "We're still awaiting for news of how she is."

"What do you think caused this?" Brandon asked.

"I really don't know." Stef said.

"I hope she's going to be okay. I don't want us to get this close to getting our family back, just to lose it again."

"I know." She stated.

A doctor came out, and asked us if we're family of Callie, we said yes. He's the same doctor who was Jesus' case. That means a brain injury is involved. I'm not ready to hear this news, but I have to.

We have to.

For the sake of our daughter.

 **How did you like Chapter 10? Any thoughts or predictions? What do you think is going to happen to Callie?**

 **Well we'll find out next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fault

**Based on The Fosters 4x11 Promo**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Stef's POV**

Callie's doctor came out. It's also Jesus' doctor. Great. He focuses on brain injuries. I can't have another child with a brain injury. I just can't.

"Hello again." The doctor said. Did he really have to say that? He just reminded me of how hard things been for our family.

"About Callie?" I dismissed his greeting. I want to know how my daughter is right now.

"She's going to be fine. She doesn't need any surgeries. She'll be fine." The doctor announced. The weight on my chest just flew away because my daughter is going to be fine. My son is going to be fine. Our family is going to be fine.

Or so I thought.

"But…" He started. Brandon looked up in annoyance that there's something else. Lena looked hopeful. It can't be that bad right? He said she's going to be fine.

"But what?" I asked quickly.

"Well after several tests we concluded that your daughter could have some memory loss."

"She knew who we were when we found her." Brandon said quickly.

"Which is a good thing. That means she has already recovered some of her memories. But after questioning your daughter…"

"Wait you questioned my daughter without consulting us?" I asked angrily.

"Yes. To see how far back her memories were forgotten. And after her accident she lost seven whole years." He said.

"So what was the last things she remembered before she got some memories back?" Lena asked kindly.

"She remember just going into the foster system." He said simply. "But now she remembers a good portion of her memories, she's expected to get them all back in the matters of three to five weeks."

"Okay." I nodded. I just want to see my daughter now.

"But. If anything traumatic happened in her life, when she remembers it, it will feel like reliving it. So we suggest for her to see a therapist after some of the harder memories come back." He said. Wait harder memories? Like older foster homes? She'll have to relive some of those moments, like Liam.

No, she can't relive that. I kind've hope she already remembers him, so I don't have to see her in pain when she does.

"So what memories does she already remember?" I asked.

"She remembers all of you. She knows who you are and your importance in her life. She also remember everything involving Martha's Johnson's murder. Like her grandson. His motives…" I really hope she was telling the truth when she told me that Troy didn't hurt her, because if he did, I'll make sure he will never see the light of day again. "She remembers her friend Aaron helping her in the case, and everything involving him. Which includes her Ex boyfriend AJ. She remembers a lot of more recent memories and a few old ones. Like her a few old foster homes." I tensed up. Which ones?

"Do you know which ones?" Lena asked. She could see that I'm scared to know what Callie has "relived".

"Beside yours, only two." He replied. "Jim Pearson's and…" Please don't be Liam's. Please don't be Liam's. Please don't be Liam's. If she has to remember him, I change my mind. I rather see it. So I can comfort her, or Brandon can, or Lena can. I don't want her to be alone when she remembers him anymore. I would rather see the pain she's going through, and help her through it, then her going through it alone. "... and Sheila Snow's family."

Relief filled me. That was a good family, as I was told. It's Kyle's.

"Okay good." Brandon whispered to himself. He's probably thinking the same as I am.

"What caused the incident in the car?" Lena asked.

"Well that was caused by high amounts of stress, mixed with low blood sugar, and not a lot of sleep." He said. "You can see her now. I placed her into a room which is next to your son's."

Convient.

"Thanks." I said while Lena, Brandon and I entered Callie's room.

When I saw Callie just laying in a hospital bed being there is so relieving. She's alive, our son is in the next room. He's going to be okay. We are all going to be okay.

 **Lena's POV**

Is this real? Is my daughter in front of me? I have to make sure this is real.

I quickly go up to Callie and give her a hug.

Giving my daughter a hug.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay." I said with tears of joy flying out of my eyes.

"I glad to see you." she said with a simple tired smile while participating in the hug.

Stef joined into this hug. We have our kids all in one place. It's so relieving to know that all of them.

The doctor came in to make sure everything is okay. And it is. It's been a while seen we got our family together, and if anything like this ever happens again.

"What's wrong?" I asked the doctor.

"Oh nothing. I just want to talk to you both about releasing your daughter and your son." He stated. Good. We get to talk about when our children can go home, and sleep in their own beds.

"Okay."

"Wait son?" Callie asked in confusion. I just realized since she was gone, she doesn't know Jesus going into a coma.

"Umm, when you were missing, Jesus was in a coma." Stef replied. She knew how compassionate Callie is, and doesn't want to hear how hurt this family was.

"For what?" She asked.

"Well Nick punched him in the head where the nail hit him earlier, and the nail further in his brain, and after surgery Jesus went into a coma. He's okay now, he woke up earlier today." Stef continued to explain. Just more confusion and concern was planted on her face.

"Brandon can explain. We'll be back we just need to talk to the doctor about when you and Jesus can go home." I said.

With that Stef kissed Callie's forehead, and hugged Brandon. I did the same as we left the room with the doctor.

I was kind've worried of Brandon and Callie being in a room alone together since Brandon admitted his feelings for her, but we're just going to be right outside. They wouldn't do anything inappropriate. Will they?

I know Stef want to find a way for them to be together, but we haven't really talked about that yet, but we plan to once all the kids get home and get settled in.

Of course only if they want to. If they don't want to be together, then we don't have to talk at all. I'm fine with that.

 **Brandon's POV**

Moms left, now it's just me and Callie in a room alone together. I saw the concerned in her eyes and confusion still spread across her face. I better explained everything that happened when she was…

I pulled a chair closer to her hospital bed. She physically relaxes when I came closer to her. Which makes no sense. If anything, she's would be a little more distrustful.

Why does she trust me so much?

I guess it's a good thing, but I still don't know what I did to be able to comfort her enough, and for her to trust me.

I gently grabbed her hands and held them in mine. I stared deeply into her brown eyes, and she stared back. I kept staring into her eyes, but snapped out of it.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She snapped out of it to. She tightly held my hand before speaking.

God… I missed her so much. I don't know what I would've done if we hadn't found her.

Probably still be a wreck.

"I'm so stupid." She complained at herself. What is she talking about. Tears brimming in her eyes.

"You're not stupid Callie." I comforted.

"Yes I am. I got into Troy's car willingly. How didn't I see it coming?" I never asked her anything about her time with Troy. I don't want to push her, but right now seems like a time to talk.

"Well why did you even get into his car?" I asked. She let her tears fall, and I went closer to her. I rubbed my hands on the top of her's for comfort.

"He said he knew where Mariana was. Mom told me that she was missing, and I believed him. I shouldn't have believed him." She admitted.

"That doesn't mean you're stupid. You were worried for your sister. It was an act of emotion." I defended her, from herself. More tears were falling from her cheek.

It broke my heart that she blames herself for all of this.

I got up from my chair and sat on her bed. I pulled her into a hug, which I knew she needed. She hugged tightly against me. I could feel how much she needed it. I tightly hug her back. I want to keep her safe from any harm.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear. I pulled back.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything. I know you did a lot to try to find me. I don't understand why you still care about me." She choked out. Tears were spilling out.

I grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

She tried to resist my gaze, but I moved my head again so I'm looking back into her eyes.

"Callie. Nothing will make me not care about you."

"Really?" She asked, not believing me. I nodded. "I broke your heart so many times, I don't deserve your love."

"Yes you do." I replied. "I know we also had a rough relationship, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

She smiled. I finally convinced her that I DO care about her. "But, I hurted you again by going missing. I hurt all of you, and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault that you were tricked into a car." I defended.

"Yes, but what about causing a car crash?" She said. "I started arguing with him when I had my phone easily accessible. I could've just called someone before engaging with him."

"You were obviously afraid, it makes sense that you couldn't think straight. None of this is your fault."

She looked hesitant to listen to me, but started into my eyes. Tears were still brimming in them.

"Okay." She quietly states. She looks away from our gaze. She wiped away her tears.

"And Callie…"

"Yes?"

"It's okay to be afraid." I stated. Her expression turned to shock. If what she said was true when she told the police that Troy didn't hurt her, then she may be afraid to admit that she was scared, or is still currently scared.

She was shocked that I read her mind.

"But he didn't hu-" She started.

"I know he didn't hurt you. But the situation was traumatic no matter what. You didn't know where to go at first, and had know idea of what was going on. Then you remembered you were torn away from the best family you had for years. And now you still missing a lot of your pass, so it's okay to be afraid."

She nodded in understanding. I have to get her through this. Or moms, but I don't want her to think that it's not okay to be afraid.

I understand now.

She didn't think she was allowed to be scared.

She thought is was her fault that Troy kidnapped her.

She blames herself partly for this family hurting.

I couldn't let her think that. So I helped her think differently.

I could tell that she was still having a hard time with this. I pulled her back into a tight embrace.

"I was so afraid at first." She admitted. I could feel tears dropping on my shoulder. "Then after he told me his story about his grandmother, I just pretended to myself that I wasn't afraid anymore, but I was."

"It's okay. You're safe now. And soon enough you'll get all of your memories back." I said, but immediately regretted saying that like it's a good thing. She will have to remember some horrific things, and I'm going make sure if Moms aren't there for her, I will be.

She didn't notice the regret, and continued in the hug.

After awhile we pulled away. I stared deeply into her eyes as she did the same thing.

She leaned in.

I want to lean in so badly to.

But, what if she'll regret it? She didn't regret when we slept together. And it is just a kiss.

And mom did say she'll work something out.

Screw waiting until that happens. I smashed my lips on hers and relief, and all of my worries flyed away.

I missed this feeling.

The feeling of love and passion.

I miss her.

And I thought I could live without her in my arms? In my embrace. I can't.

"I love you Brandon."

"I love you to."

We continued kissing until there was a knock on the door.

We pulled away, and straighten each other up.  
I walked to the door and opened it.

It was Mariana and Jude.

 **How did you like the chapter? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school just got of winter break, so now I have less time to write. But I'll make time.**

 **And how did you like the Brallie feels? And are you ready for a Mariana and Callie and Jude and Callie reunion?**

 **Leave your thoughts and predictions in the comments.**

 **Thank you for reading. 3 3 3**

 **Chapter 12 will be uploaded on 12th.**

 **Chapter 12 Promo**

-Mariana and Jude reunites with Callie

-Moms have an important conversation conversation

-Everyone gets to go home

 **Thanks for reading. Love you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12: Back Together

**Please Note: I said Brallie is included in the summary, and I mean it. Brallie is included, so I changed it to "Romantic Brallie included" in the summary because Romantic Brallie is included in the story, and if you don't ship Brallie you don't have to read it. Brallie isn't the only aspect of the story, but they will be romantically involved.**

 _ **Trigger Warning: Liam Flashback in the middle on the chapter.**_

 **Fanfiction based on the fosters 4x11 promo.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Lena's POV**

After we spoke to the doctor, he concluded that both Callie and Jesus will be fine. They just need to take it easy for a few weeks. No heavy labor. They both been prescribed pain killers for any headaches or any other pains. They both get to be released tomorrow morning, they have to stay in their rooms though. That means Jesus and Callie can't see each other until tomorrow, but that doesn't mean Mariana and Jude can't see her now.

Stef and I walked into Jesus' room. All of the kids looked up at Stef. They know her and Brandon went to go find Callie, that means if she's here that she was either successful or not. Good thing she was.

Jude, Mariana and Jesus all had a concerned face ready to know anything new on Callie.

They studied our moments and expressions carefully.

"We found her." Stef smiled at them. I could see the relief lift off all of them individually. "She's fine, she's in the next room. Jesus and Callie get to leave tomorrow."

"Really?" Mariana asked. I nod.

"Saying Jesus and Callie are stuck in a hospital bed until tomorrow, you two will have to wait to see each, but Mariana and Jude, if you want to see her she is in the next room." Stef told them. They nodded and Jude immediately stood up. He is ready to see his sister. Mariana nodded and followed Jude out the door. We stayed with Jesus to keep him company.

 **Mariana's POV**

We exited Jesus' hospital room and Jude and I looked on the room on the right to see if she's in that one, she isn't. She must be on the room on the left. We went to the door, and it was closed.

"Should we knock?" Jude asked. I looked through the hospital window on the side of the door and see Brandon and Callie.

They're kissing.

More like making out.

To be honest, it's kind've cute. STOP IT Mariana! They are siblings, you can't find them cute. But they are. He does love her, we all know this. She must love him back. Their kiss is so passionate, I'm stupid to think they didn't have any real feelings for each other.

"Mariana!" Jude snapped me out of my thoughts. "What are you looking at?"

He must've not see Brandon and Callie. I shouldn't tell him. No. If they get together they will tell us. Jude doesn't need to know that right now.

"Nothing. Go ahead, knock on the door." I told him. He knocked on the door. I'm so excited to see my sister. I missed her so much. I see Brandon and Callie pull away from each other and straighten up so we couldn't tell they were making out.

Brandon comes up to the door and answers it.

"Hey guys." Brandon says when he realizes it's us. I smirk at him, he's trying to cover up the fact that he and Callie made out for who knows how long. He was confused at my smirk as well as Jude, so I just walk in to see my sister.

There she was looking straight into my eyes, and smiled. I run to see and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe. And back with us." I said. I could feel the smile on my face. My brother is out of acoma and my sister was found. Both alive. This is the best possible scenario and I'm so relieved.

 **Jude's POV**

After Mariana released Callie from her arms it was my turn. I pulled her into a tight hug. I need to make sure she's actually here.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"For what?" She asked.

Does she just not remember everything I said? That I wanted her stay out of my life. That I fought with her.

"For what I said when Jesus was in the hospital for the first time." I said. She was confused. Brandon saw her confusion.

"She has some memory loss." Brandon filled us in. What memory loss? I looked at Brandon and his face dropped, what was he thinking about?

"It's not that bad." She defended. Memory loss. What doesn't she remember? I need her to be okay, she can't be perfectly healthy if she can't remember somethings.

I looked at Callie. I need her to be fine.

"Jude. I'm fine. Don't worry. I remember enough." She said while looking at Brandon. He looked guilty for something. For what exactly. I don't know.

"Callie, if don't remember some things, then I'm worried."

"I'm fine. I remember all of you, and the more important things. I'm fine, I will remember everything eventually." She assured.

"How much do you not remember?" I asked.

"I remember all of you, and Moms. And Kyle's foster family and Jim's as well." She assured.

"Is that it?" Mariana asked worriedly.

"No, she remembers Aaron and AJ." Brandon added with a hint of jealousy, but I ignored it.

"And is that it?" I asked. She nods. So she doesn't remember all of the other abusives homes. She remembers Pearson's, and that was one of the worst abusives homes, but it wasn't the worst. Not for her at least, may have been for me, but not for her. I worry when she does remember that specific home. When she remembers _him._

"What's wrong?" She asked. She saw the worry on all three of our faces. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." Mariana and I dismissed at the same time.

She doesn't believe us.

"Brandon?" She asked hoping he will tell her.

"It may be better telling her, and her expecting it, than her remembering it and hurting when she does." Brandon told Mariana and I.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"I can tell her." Brandon said. It felt a little too impersonal for me to be here when he does.

I can't tell her. I barely could comfort her when it happen. I was little, and we both knew I couldn't protect her from him. I would be just telling her what happen, but I think Brandon can do a better job.

"We'll let you tell her, we'll be back." I said while nudging Mariana to come with me. She gave an understanding nod and exited the room. We went back to Jesus'.

"What's going on?" Moms asked once we came back.

"Why didn't you tell us she had memory loss?" I asked them.

They looked a little confused, but caught on.

"Because we thought you would just need to see her. It slipped our minds. She remembers all of you, so I thought it wouldn't be a problem." Mom added. "Is there a problem?"

"Once we found out she had memory loss, she knew we were hiding something. She knows we know something she doesn't. She wants to know what we're hiding."

"Hiding what?" Jesus asked.

"What happened with Liam." Mariana added. "She wanted us to tell her, and Jude and I think it was best for Brandon to tell her."

"Did he tell her?" Momma asked.

"He's doing that now." I added. "He thinks it would be better if she expected the memory to come back instead of it being a surprise."

"Well he's right." Mom replied. She was worried, but knew it would be easier if there was only one person telling her. SHe wouldn't feel crowded. "I need to ask all three of you kids something."

"What is it?" Mariana asked.

"How would you feel if we allow Brandon and Callie to… I don't know. Date? Be together? I don't know what to call it." She asked. "Would you be okay if they were together?"

She looked at us.

What do I say?

Yes?  
It would be kind've weird, but what if this is what she wants? What if she loves him back.

"I'll be fine with it." Jesus said.

"Mariana?" Mom asked.

"I don't mind." She responds.

"Jude?"

I'll be honest.

"If it makes her happy, i'll be happy." I respond.

She smiles a little awkwardly. "Okay."

Momma looked at her. Did they talk about this before asking us? I don't think so.

"Stef can I talk to you for a moment outside." Momma asked.

"Fine." She responds, and they left.

I guess she didn't know.

 **Stef's POV**

Lena and I walked out of the room.

I could tell she was angry.

"Why did you do that?" She asked angrily.

"Because it was the perfect time. The three kids excluding Brandon and Callie all in one room together was the perfect time to ask."

"But WE haven't even talked about yet!" She quietly yelled so the children won't come out.

"Then let's talk about it right now." I told her.

"Fine."

"So what do you think about Brandon and Callie being together?" I asked her.

"Well I admit, it would be a little weird."

"Then let's set a no PDA rule, but we should give them a chance to show us how much they really mean together. Let them give us a chance to see the love the two share."

"We know Brandon loves her, but how do you know Callie feels the same way?"

"When Brandon and I found her, he found her first. When I caught up, they were hugging. She looked so happy and safe in his arms. When she was questioned by the police, he stood by her side, and she she appreciated his presence. When they were in the car on the way here, before she acted up, her and Brandon were sitting really close together. They were holding hands before she fell asleep on him. She felt safe enough, and comfortable enough to be able to fall asleep on him peacefully."

She let out a big sigh. Her expression changed to worry.

"How? How are we going to let them be together?" She asked.

"Well adoptive siblings can legally date when both turn 18, or parents give permission." I explained.

"Okay. So, what? We'll let them date. What if they want to get married. Adopted siblings can date, but they can't get married" She argued. That's a good point.

What if they love each other that much?

Enough to get married.

Enough to start a family.

"Then we'll have to unadopt her, but we can do that after she's 18, so she can still live with us. Still be an Adams Foster. She will still be one if she got unadopted."

"Okay." She said.

"Of course, now we have to find out what they want." I told them.

"We should check to see how she's doing. Since Brandon told her about Liam." She replied. I nodded and we went to her room. We knocked on the door and Brandon said we can come in. Something felt wrong.

When we did, the sight broke my heart.

Callie was in Brandon's arms with tears streaming down her face. I automatically know she remembers. She remembers Liam. She remembers everything he did to her.

 **Callie's POV**

Jude and Mariana left. So it's just me and Brandon again. All of them knew something I didn't, and I want to know what it is.

"Brandon can you tell me? Tell me whatever they're trying to hide from me. It can't be that bad, so please just tell me." I begged.

"It is that bad. What you want me to tell you is something you don't remember. It was the most traumatic thing that happened to you while you were in the foster system." He explained.

"What? What happened?" I asked. I need to know.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you? You could remember and it is very traumatic." He asked. This is one of the reasons why I love him. He cares about my feelings.

"Yes. I want _you_ to tell me."

"Okay." He silently said while nodded. He took a seat on the hospital bed and took my hands, and stared into my eyes.

Whatever it is, it's really serious.

"Callie. When you were in the foster system. You were with a specific family, and they had a son. He's twenty two right now, but when you met him you were 14 and he was 19."

Where is he going with this?

The story he's telling me seems so familiar, I just can't remember.

"Go on."

"You two started getting closer, and he wanted more." He said. This was hard for him, to tell me.

"What do you mean more?"

"He wanted sex." He replied.  
There was a five year difference. Something was wrong. I can feel it.

Is this going where I think it's going?

"And?"

"Liam, he wanted it more than you did… And..." He continued.

Liam.

The name is so recognizable.

I remember him.

He was my foster brother. He was older, and I was younger, but I had slight crush on him.

That was until the worst night of my life.

 _I was trying to sleep, it was a stormy night. I wasn't scared. I felt safe in the house. The Olmsteads_ _ **was**_ _the best foster family Jude and I had since my mom died._

 _I heard the door open._

 _I looked over and saw Liam walk in._

 _He was sneaking in my room._

" _What are you doing here Liam? We can get caught." I whispered. We started having something more than a brother-sister relationship._

" _I wanted to see you." He smiled. Something felt wrong. Something didn't seem right. He seemed different._

 _I sat up on my bed full awake. He came closer._

 _He leaned in to kiss me, and I accepted it._

 _He continued the kiss until I pulled away._

" _Liam, you should go. Your parents can come in any second. I don't want to mess anything up for Jude if we got caught."_

" _They're out. And Jude's asleep. That gives us a perfect opportunity to have some_ _ **fun**_ _."_

" _Okay." I leaned up to kiss him. He returned the kiss. I felt his hands reaching up my shirt._

 _I pulled them out of my shirt and broke away from the kiss._

" _Liam I'm not ready for anything like that. I'm only fifteen." I told him._

 _His eyes flared up. He was angry._

" _Come on Cal, we can have some fun." He said disappointingly._

" _Liam. I'm not ready. Please just let this go." I pleaded._

 _He shaked his head. "No. I always get what I want. I want this." He said._

 _He threw his body on me. He was stronger and I couldn't fight him._

 _He started removing both mine and his clothes._

" _Please Liam, I don't want this. Don't do this. Please stop!" I begged._

 _He got both of our clothes off and continued._

 _He didn't listen to my pleads to stopped._

 _He continued and after he got annoyed to my cries to stop, he slapped me._

 _And for the night he forced me into having sex with him._

 _I didn't enjoy it one bit. And the next day, Jude and I got kicked out of the house._

 _And that night was the worst night of my life._

I could remember the whole thing clearly and perfectly. I remember him coming back to threaten me at Wyatt's party when I found out a younger girl was living with him. Then Wyatt threatened him to stay away from me, and Liam thought I told Wyatt about _that night._ I didn't, he threatened me again, and Wyatt started a fight with him. I remember taking him to court and him winning. Then when Wyatt and I tried to have sex, I couldn't do it because I wasn't ready after what Liam did to me. I started seeing Liam places when he wasn't there and then I saw him at the mexican festival after he had a fight with Wyatt and Brandon. I didn't see him until I found out he used my name and information to make credit cards in my name to make money. And Sarah admitted to having a sexual relationship with him, and he was sent for jail. For a long time, but I can never forget the night Liam raped me.

Even if I was in a car accident and the effect was amnesia, I can't forget him.

Brandon was talking, but I didn't listen. I couldn't listen.

I could hear him trying to snap me out if.

It worked.

"Callie, are you okay?" He asked with the biggest worried expression on his face.

"I remember." I choked out. I can taste the salty tears streaming down the face. His face was washed with guilt.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried to tell you."

"I was going to remember anyways… I'm glad you're here when I did." I can barely see him, he's blurry with all the tears blurring in my eyes.

"Callie come here." He whisper gently. He pulled me in his arms. I feel so safe there. It's home for me. I feel so protected with him just in the room.

How can I live my life without him. He is the only guy I can truly trust, with my life, with all of my secrets, with anything.

I can trust Jude and Jesus, but Brandon is one who can be there for anything.

"Just remember he's gone. He won't be after you ever again. He's in jail for a very long time. He can't hurt you." He said. I love him so much. I need him. I can't live another minute without having him in my arms.

Well figuratively, because I'm in his physically.

"Thank you. For being here."

"Anytime." He said that made my heart flutter whenever he spoke.

I stayed in his arms, I'll feel unprotected if I wasn't.

"I can't not be with you." I tell him. "I love you too much for that."

"I love you too." He replied. I put my head on his chest while he rubbed my back.

How are we going to be together, more tears were streaming down my face at the fact that we still can't be together.

There was the knock on the door.

"Come in." Brandon said gently. He didn't leave my side. He didn't even care that whoever was outside will see us like this. I don't care.

Moms walk in and I saw both of their hearts break.

"She remembers?" Mom asked. Brandon nodded.

I can't look at them. I can't see them in pain because I am. I can't see them hurt again.

Stef came quickly to me.

"Honey. Everything is going to be okay." She said. I left Brandon's embrace. And nodded at her. Everything is going to be okay. I'm with everyone I love. Either them being here or in the next room.

"I love you both so much." I told them I gave Stef a hug, and then Lena one to.

"I don't want to leave you, but visiting are over." Lena said. I looked at Brandon. I don't want him to leave. He's the only person I can be in his arms for hours and not feel uncomfortable being in his arms for that long. I don't feel safe without him.

"However… This hopital allows for one person to stay the night with per patient." Stef reminded.

"They have to be a family member that is over 18." Lena said looking at Brandon.

"Would you two like it if Brandon stayed here with you Callie?" Stef asked. I smiled and nodded while wiping the drying tears on my face.

"Okay." Stef smiled. "Lena or I will stay with Jesus."

"Okay." I smiled. I hugged Lena and Stef before they left. Stef is staying with Jesus, and Lena will take Jude and Mariana home, and they will be here when we get to go home tomorrow.

I look back at Brandon. I'm so happy he won't leave me.

I layed in bed while he turned off the lights. He was eyeing the small sofa that overnight patients can sleep in.

'You know you can lay with me." I told him. He looked back at me. I can see the love in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled and I made room for him on the bed. "Now come lay with me."  
He had a small giggle at my attempt at a demand.

He slide in on the bed and put his arm around me. I layed on his chest and he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight." He said

"Goodnight Brandon, I love you."

"I love you to." He replied back.

For once in a long time, I fell asleep well.

 **The Next Morning.**

I woke up to see Brandon was staring at me. I was still in his arms.

"Why are you just staring at me?" I asked him.

"Because you're beautiful." He smiled. I blushed.

"Well you're handsome." I smiled at him.

"Lena and the others will be here in twenty minutes to get you and Jesus released. We should get up." He smiled.

"Okay." I dragged out because I want to stay in his arms forever. He got up. "Not until after this." I playfully said and pulled him back and kissed him.

He sits back down on the bed and the kiss strengthens. Deepens.

I can feel the passion deepening.

I don't know how long we continued until there was a knock on the door.

He pulled apart, and I pouted at him.

He giggled, maybe a little too much, and stopped when he realized when there was another knock at the door. "Come in!" Brandon said.

I laughed at his dorkiness.

"What's so funny?" Stef asked as she came in.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Well are you ready to go home?" She asked. I nodded pretty enthusiastically.

"Well I brought you a change of clothes." She added while holding out a bag of clothes. How am I going to tell her I love Brandon it's going to hurt her. But I love him too much to not be with him. I am choosing him, even if it hurts them I can't hurt Brandon again. When I hurt him it hurts me to.

"Okay." I said. I got up from the bed and took the clothes.

"Thank you." I said. As I went to the bathroom to change.

 **Brandon's POV**

After Callie left. Mom started laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"'Nothing'" She smiled. I'm just confused. What is she thinking?

"Just tell me." I demanded. She just started cracking up.

"You two are so funny Brandon." She stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"You both are trying to hide your feelings for each other is just funny to look at." She detailed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked worriedly. Does she know?

"I know you two are _together_."

"What are you talking about? I choked up.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. When we get home and settled in, I am planning to talk to you and Callie. We're going to let you two get together. Be happy." She explained.

"Really?" I asked I'm speechless, she was the one who told me what we did was "gross" and "sick", now she's telling me that we can be together. I never thought this would happen.

"I am sorry about the past. I'm sorry for not understanding sooner. I just want you two to be happy, and if that is together, then so it be." She said.

"Thank you mom." I smiled, and gave her a hug.

"I understand not being accepted by a parent based on the one I love, and I don't want to do the same to you."

"I love you mom."

"I love you to."

I kept hugging mom until Callie came out.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything is fine. Everything is perfect." Mom said with a teary eye as she smiled at me. "Now let's go home."

"Agreed." She said, and I laughed at her. She's adorable.

We met up with Lena, Mariana, Jude and Jesus.

We're back, our family is back.

 **Jesus' POV**

Momma, Mariana, Jude and I met up with Mom, Brandon and Callie. I met up with Callie.

"I'm glad you're okay." She told me.

"I'm glad you are to." I told her. We gave each other a quick meaningful hug, and when we let go Brandon stood in front of me.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He told me.

"For what?"

"When I came in when you woke up, I didn't give you a meaningful hug. I want to make that up." He said. I look at him, and nod. We shared a brotherly hug.

"I did really miss you." He added.

"Of course you did. Who wouldn't?" I joked. He laughed, at this lame joke. We have our family back. Finally.

"Okay everyone. Promise me that if any of you are in trouble of any kind, you tell us." Momma asked. Tears were in her eyes of happiness that our family is back.

"We promise." All of us said.

"Good, because nothing like this can happen again." She said, and Mom hugged her, they kissed.

"Let's go home everyone." She announced.

And we did. We all finally went home. Together. As a family.

 **I felt so many feels writing this chapter. So many, especially of different kinds. Not only from Brallie, but also all of the family moments. And the heartbreaking Liam scene. I'm sorry for the late chapter, but I made two times as long as a normal chapter for you. I think this is so far my favorite chapter to write, especially because the end with the family scenes.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please comment, I love feedback.**

 **Comment about anything. The 31st is so close away. Are you ready?**

 **I knew Aaron was going to meet up with Callie, but left it out, and I might end it after a few more chapters, but I'm interested if you want more. Like would you be interested in a trial for Troy? Or Callie going to Juvie like she will in the show (SPOILER)? Or just more drama added to the story? Just comment if you want more.**

 **Or any ideas for other stories?**


End file.
